Back again, the tale of the Potter heir (Temporarily on Hiatus)
by KonekoNiciSanne
Summary: May 4. 1998 After the battle of Hogwarts. Harry Potter decides to leave the wizarding world, he goes to the goblins for help. Meanwhile in 1995, Harry Potter wakes in the second bedroom in the middle of another hellish summer in number 4 Privet drive. The two timelines collide by a book, some goblin magic and some interesting memories. AU from the summer between 4th and 5th year.
1. Intro

May 4. 1998 After the battle of Hogwarts.

Harry sighed as he looked out over what was left of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the town was all but wiped out and Harry wasn't sure if it would ever be the beautiful little quaint town, it once was. The once picturesque town was reduced to still smoking ruins. He doubted that the town could ever be filled with Hogwarts students or shops like it was before the war. Even Hogwarts would be different; the whole eastern part of the castle had collapsed when Harry and Voldemort duelled at the end.

He had killed.

While the wizarding world celebrated, for the second day in a row, he was left to mourn his innocence and he decided right then and there that he had had enough. He would leave, no more hero or lunatic, no more dark lords and no more broken hearts. For he had felt the last one, more than anything, why couldn't she see him?

She who held his heart, no she wanted to be with the idiot who hurt her, betrayed them and left when they needed him the most.

No he wouldn't be here when they wanted to honour him, he would be far away and never would he return to this ruined and hated place. First, he would go to the goblins and offer them payment for the destruction, and then he would find a house somewhere safe and remote.

Harry apparated to an alley by the Leaky Cauldron and he hurried past the celebrating witches and wizards to the brick wall. He tapped the bricks; there were almost no people in the street, the ones who were, hurried from store to store, to celebrate with their friends and relatives.

He sighed when he reached Gringotts, he was stopped by two guards:

"You are not welcome here." one of them stated.

"Okay that's fine; I would just like to ask you, if I can pay for the damages done by me and my friends."

"Pay?"

"Yes pay, the damage was unintended but necessary at the time so I want to help, if I may."

"Wait here," the guard went inside and returned one minute later "You can go in, talk to Ragnok."

Harry nodded and walked inside, a stately goblin approached "I am Ragnok and you are a most unwelcome guest."

"I know," Harry ran a hand through his hair and discovered how dirty and matted it was "I am here to pay what I owe you, and then get out of your hair, permanently."

"What you owe cannot be paid Master Potter, it was a great insult to our nation and our bank what you did by stealing, not only an item from a vault, but also stealing a dragon." he growled while his eyes flashed angrily.

Harry thought back to what he had learnt about goblins in his education, they were a proud race and great warriors. Harry kneeled in front of Ragnok, placed his wand by Ragnoks feet and he placed his fists on the floor. He lowered his eyes to the floor as he had read warriors did in the Goblin Wars, when they surrendered to the others justice.

"If it can be repaid, by my life or magic then it is yours to take. I care not what you want to take, I am tired, tired of fighting, of living this life and of hate. Name your price."

All the goblins had stopped what they were doing and looking at the saviour of the wizarding world, kneeling in front of their leader. For a goblin this was the ultimate sign of respect, a warrior bowing before another warrior, offering payment for damages from a war.

"I do not want your life or your magic," Ragnok rumbled "I want your labour, work to put the bank right and I will consider this matter done."

"Where do I start?" Harry asked while standing

"Let Ironclaw show you, we will speak later."

Harry was put to work manually and he enjoyed the work. He had no time between lifting rubble out of the way and helping goblins, to think about his bruised soul or his shattered heart. When he fell into bed at night his muscles protested, he was to exhausted to think and that did him good. Before he knew he had many friends amongst the goblin race and he healed physically and mentally.

It was three months later before Harry and Ragnok had time to talk, the bank was back to its former glory and Harry was done with his part of the rebuild.

"Master Potter, come with me." they walked into an office "Sit down and we will talk."

"Ragnok, what do you wish to talk about?"

"Why didn't you come and claim your inheritance?"

"My inheritance?"

"From your parents and your godfather."

"I didn't know."

"You also have, because you neglected to come here, a valid marriage contract between you and a Miss Ginerva Weasley."

"A marriage contract? How?"

"Yes a marriage contract, Albus Dumbledore made it after your fifth year. When you didn't claim your inheritance then you declined your status as an adult, which should have been granted to you after your godfather's death."

"Can I get out of the contract?"

"No." Ragnok looked at the broken wizard, who had to fight so much in his short life, "It must be fulfilled before your 19th birthday or you will die."

"Die?"

"Yes the magic in you will kill you, when it is forced to leave your body."

"Wouldn't I just be a Squib?"

"No, you have a most wondrous hold on your magic. Our healers examined you and they found your magic healing you and they reported that your magic is greater than we expected. Even now I can feel it and it is so enormous, that even if the magic was drained out of you, your body would die without it to sustain you. I suspect it's because you healed yourself many times and your magic fused with your cells, to help the healing process."

"So I am doomed to an eternity with a woman, I do not want to marry."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a loophole."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it will still result in your death," he held up a hand, "No let me finish, it will require you to sacrifice your life but if we succeed, you will return to childhood with your older self to guide you."

"So I can help myself in some way."

"Yes, but you will not be there in person, as you may know no one can see oneself without repercussions, you will be in something that can help, I would suggest a book."

Harry looked at the goblin he had come to respect and cherish as a friend "Okay Ragnok, let's do this."


	2. Chapter 1

The 14 year old Harry woke in his bedroom, in number 4 Privet Drive and sighed he had dreamed about a battle Hermione and Ron was by his side, nothing except that was really clear and he couldn't remember much. 'What a weird dream' he thought to himself, he noticed a book laying by his side.

He couldn't remember reading before bed last night.

He picked up the book the cover was blank and as he opened the book a letter fell out, it was addressed to him. The pages in the book was blank and that unnerved him, a chill ran down his spine when he remembered Riddles diary. He opened the envelope and took out the parchment inside out.

"_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this, then I succeeded in bringing this back, to a point before everything went wrong. I know you are most likely confused, but to put it simply: I am you, from the future but that is not important right now. I would advice you to get out from Privet Drive right now. Pack your things and get out of there, things are about to happen, things that will put everything out of your control. _

_Remember there are people who are guarding you so use your wits, I do not know where they hide but if you are lucky they will not see you._

_Take the Knight Bus, go to Diagon Alley and hurry to Gringotts. In there, try and get a goblin to talk to you, then ask for Griphook you will remember him, he was there when you went to Gringotts for the first time. When you see Griphook say in a loud and clear voice, that is very important do not let your voice waver "Griphook, I Harry James Potter, friend of the goblins beg sanctuary of the Goblin Nation". This will help you, trust in me when I tell you that the goblins __**will**__ help you. Be respectful and honest with the goblins._

_I promise that everything will get better if you do this. This is all for now, remember to follow your heart._

_Signed Harry James Potter, Blacksteel Irontooth, Lord Potter-Black, Friend of the Goblin Nation._

_P.S. the book will be blank until you go to the bank, remember to take this to the bank with you_"

Harry looked at the letter, it was written with a handwriting, that looked almost exactly like his own. How silly was it to believe this, but still if it got him away from Vernon's harsh belt. His back still arched from the brutal beating yesterday. Harry would do it, he would follow the letter. He went downstairs and saw his uncle, "What are you doing down here boy?" he sneered

"I just want my trunk uncle Vernon, then I will pack my things and get out of your hair."

"If you think that I will drive you somewhere, you are sorely mistaken boy."

Harry nodded "Don't worry sir, just let me pack then I will go and you will be free to do what you wish."

His uncle nodded "Very well." he stood with great difficulty and unlocked the cupboard, Harry wrestled his trunk out and up the stairs.

"Boy come here."

Harry sighed he knew it wouldn't be that easy "Yes, uncle Vernon."

He got downstairs and saw his uncle with his belt in hand, Harry sighed silently he knew this would hurt, but if that was what it took to get out of here, then that's what he would submit to.

"Take your clothes off and bend over the couch." Harry bend over the back of the couch stark naked, he knew that his aunt and cousin was visiting someone and wouldn't come home soon, or he wouldn't be naked.

"This is just so you remember, you are worth nothing and you are a freak of nature. Count the blows." his uncle sneered.

Harry nodded and waited, he hissed when the belt struck, and the buckle dug into his shoulder "One" he said clearly, the second hit his rear end and again the buckle dug in "Two". He felt something pulse through him and as he said "three" the pulse got stronger, this whipping continued until Harry was sure he would pass out, he hurt all over "twenty-seven" he got out between clenched teeth, the last three blows landed on his behind and he knew, he wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a long while. He hurried to put his clothes back on, with every last bit of strength and stubbornness, he willed himself upstairs. He would never give his uncle the satisfaction, of seeing him collapse from the pain.

15 minutes later when Harry pulled himself together he packed all his things and made himself ready, there was no need to set Hedwig free, as Dumbledore had taken her away. This would be hard but he was nothing if not resourceful, he dragged his trunk down, and looked at his uncle

"Uncle Vernon if you would be so kind as to help me out, just say I shouldn't come back before midnight or something"

"Why should I, Boy?" He growled

"If you don't, you risk me coming back in a few minutes."

"Fine." he tossed Harry out along with his trunk "And don't come back before midnight, you hear boy?"

"Yes uncle Vernon."

Harry turned and stalked down the driveway with his trunk, he mumbled under his breath "At least I can do my homework now", he continued to the park and from there into a small wooded area, when he couldn't hear anyone following him, he put his wand up and with a bang the Knight Bus arrived.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus: Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening." Stan looked at Harry, "Well if it isn't you again, well get on, get on I don' got all night."

Harry got onto one of the beds before the bus jumped into action he held out some coins "I want to go to Diagon Ally."

"Good," Stan nodded and gave him a ticket and his change.

One nauseating ride later he stood in front of Gringotts, and he thought to himself "Its now or never," he walked inside.

The goblins were working, there was one or two who ran back and forth with folders, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir?" the goblin stopped in its tracks looking shocked.

"Yes?" the goblin said.

"Is Griphook here?"

"Yes, do you wish to speak to him?" the goblin was polite but he never smiled.

"Yes, if you could get him I would be very grateful, thank you."

The goblin looked floored and hurried away, the goblin soon returned with another in tow.

"I am Griphook, what can I do for you?"

Harry took a big breath to steady himself, for some reason he was nervous,

"Griphook," Harry said with a shaking but clear voice, " I Harry James Potter, friend of the goblins beg sanctuary of the Goblin Nation."

Every goblin stopped what they were doing, and every head turned to look at him, "Master Potter scion of the ancient and noble House Potter, I Griphook will temporarily grant you sanctuary, until you have spoken to Lord Ragnok, come with me."

Harry was shown into an office, outside on both sides of the door stood two menacing looking goblin guards. A goblin sat at a desk in the office, it was bare the walls was made of stone and the floor was marble. Behind the goblin was a tapestry showing scenes from a battle, the goblin looked up and nodded.

"Hello Master Potter."

"Hello sir, thank you for seeing me."

"I am Ragnok," the visibly shaken goblin said "You have pleaded sanctuary of Gringotts."

"No sir I have pleaded sanctuary of the goblins." Harry wondered why every goblin seemed shaken around him.

"I see," Ragnok waved his hand and nodded "take a seat."

Harry was about to ask where when he spotted a chair beside himself in front of the desk "Thank you sir." he sat down and the chair was comfortable, that was not something he was used to. But he was still careful when he sat, his backside protested at every movement.

"I need a little blood master Potter," Harry looked up sharply and Ragnok tried to comfort him, "to confirm you are, who you say you are."

He gave Harry a knife and Harry quickly pressed his thumb down on the point and placed the bleeding finger on the parchment Ragnok gave him.

"I will be back in a minute, master Potter wait here." Harry nodded while he studied the healed finger and as the door closed, he pulled out the previously blank book on the the cover it said "Victoria Vero, et Fides". Under the text was a family crest, on the right it had a golden lion reared to the left ready for an attack and on the left it had a red dragon, it was ready to battle the lion. Between them was a white fleur-de-lis, all was on a deep green background

Harry opened the book and inside there were written something, exited Harry read it:

"_Harry, good job in the bank, now I will try to help you, do not worry you are not in trouble. I presume they have lead you into Ragnoks office, if they have everything is fine, if not you have to insist on seeing him._

_Now Ragnok is the leader of Gringotts and thereby a powerful man, remember to be polite and honest he will know if you lie._

_You have to ask him about your inheritance, this is very important, by doing that you will get away from the Dursleys. _

_If your summer was as I remember, I know you are hurt show your back to Ragnok and he will be on your side. _

_Tell Ragnok that your magic is as strong as Blacksteel, he will know why._

_This is all for now, Harry get some rest after you do this and remember: you will find _Victory with Faith and Truth"

The door opened just as Harry put the book away, Ragnok walked in with Griphook, they sat down Griphook beside Harry on a chair that popped into existence and Ragnok in his chair.

"Now master Potter, what possessed you to seek sanctuary with us?" Ragnok asked

"I..." Harry sighed "I read that it could be done and I did it because I wanted peace."

"Where did you read this? Not everyone is a friend of the goblin nation, this knowledge is sacred."

Harry pulled out the book "This appeared in my bed." Harry opened the letter and let Ragnok read it

"I see," Ragnok mumbled as he quickly skimmed the letter "May I see the book?" Harry handed the book to Ragnok wordlessly "That is interesting."

"What is interesting sir?" Harry asked

"That this book is made with both wizard and goblin magic, it is a curious object infused by the makers spirit, charmed to only be read by one person, I guess that person is you." he looked directly at Harry

"Well sir, the book said, to ask you about my inheritance, but why I'm no one special." the goblins looked at him like he had two heads, but Harry continued undisturbed, "It also suggest that I should show you something, but I'm not sure that it will be wise."

"Do show me master Potter, this book is not made with evil thought so show me."

Harry nodded, stood up and pealed his shirt off, the goblins eyes widened when they saw how malnourished the small boy were. When Harry turned his back to them they both gritted their teeth and Griphook growled, Harry turned and flinched when he noticed the twin expressions on their faces.

"Griphook get one of our healers in here now, young Potter is now the first human in over a hundred years, that have been granted sanctuary in Gringotts and with the goblins."

Griphook hurried out, Harry was about to put on his shirt, when he was stopped by a hand. Ragnok had placed a hand on his arm.

"Sir, thank you for the sanctuary." he said with honesty shining in his eyes.

"You are a friend of the goblin nation, and thereby protected by us and our kind."

Griphook returned with another goblin, this one was female, the goblin saw Harry's back and growled causing Harry to flinch again.

"Lay down young Potter" Harry noticed that they now addressed him with young instead of master, Harry did as they asked and laid on the cot, that had appeared in the room. "This is not simple neglect, this is abuse and torture of a child. He is malnourished, has badly healed bones and was whipped repeatedly by someone. He has also torn through blocks on his magic and he has several charms on him. Some of these are compulsion charms others are suppressors they will suppress some personality traits. Who has left this child in that environment?" the healer said.

"May I ask your name miss?" Harry asked, the healer nearly dropped the jar she just picked up.

"My name young Potter is Silverhair, I am a healer and will help you with your wounds." Silverhair began to put a paste on Harry's back and he sighed as it gradually stopped hurting "Now young Potter, you will keep calm and not jump around while your back heals, do you understand?" she said sharply, she knew some kids would jump around after a few minutes.

"Yes ma'am," Harry looked at Ragnok while he carefully pulled his shirt on still sitting on the cot, "Why do you call me young now?"

"Why we call you young Potter now but not earlier?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, you are now considered a part of our nation and therefore a child of our race, that is why you are addressed as all our children is addressed by one who is not a family member."

Harry nodded that made sense, "Thank you ma'am for your help," Harry said to Silverhair, who got all flustered, "Why are you all acting like this when I'm polite?"

"Because young one," Silverhair said while taking his hand "no wizard or witch who come in here are nice to us, they think themselves above us because we are goblins."

"That's stupid" Harry said with conviction "You are people and one should never forget their manners to people." he quoted his aunts lesson on behaviour, even though her lesson was 'You are a freak and you will never forget to do or behave as normal people, and be polite to everyone or I'll make you regret it.' Harry figured it wasn't important to say it word for word.

"You are a good boy, little one" Silverhair murmured "Now drink this, it is medicine and will make you better, it doesn't taste very good but it is good for you."

Harry took the vial and drowned it, he coughed as the horrible taste registered on his taste buds, Griphook gave him a glass with water, of which he hastily took a deep drink.

"Well done little one," she helped him up and herded him to the chair, that had turned into a loveseat, by the desk again, she gave him a bowl and a spoon, "Now try to eat a bit of this soup."

"Now young Potter, your inheritance is here," Ragnok held up a folder, "You are the sole living heir to the Potter line and your parents left their entire fortune to you, ending up in about 5 million galleons, and you have investments in both muggle and magical businesses. You also own property, a house in northern Italy, a beach bungalow on a hidden island in the Aegean Sea, a house in Godrics Hollow which is now a ruin and of course you own Potter manor."


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is a very long chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**A special thanks to daithi4377, thank you for your review and I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions.**_

Harry was shocked, he who had spent his whole life in clothes his cousin grew out of, who slept in a cupboard now in his cousins second bedroom, who never got anything to eat if he did something or didn't manage to do all his chores, he was a millionaire and owned houses.

"Little one, eat a little more." Silverhair said pulling him out of his thoughts he looked at the bowl and saw that it was still as full as when he was handed it, even though he knew that he had eaten a lot of it. Silverhair noticed his looks, "Little one it is charmed to fill itself with soup from the kitchen, just eat a little more and I'll be happy."

Harry nodded and ate a little more, but his stomach started to rebel, so he put the bowl down and it disappeared.

"Now we have a copy of Lady and Lord Potters will -" Ragnok began.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your parents little one" Silverhair explained, "They were lord and lady?" Harry asked while he nodded and Ragnok continued pulling the will out

"_I Lord James Charlus Potter, the Lord of the ancient and noble house Potter, being of sound mind and body declare that this is my last will and testament and all previous wills are therefore null and void. _

_To Lord Sirius Black, of the ancient and noble house Black, I give you my son to look after and protect. _

_I bequeath 100.000 to my friend Remus Lupin, who will have a hand in my son's upbringing. _

_To Alice Longbottom I give you, as my son's godmother, permission to hit Sirius if he forgets that he is Harry's sole guardian and not a brother. _

_I lastly leave all the rest of my earthly possessions to my son, Harry James Potter, who if he is underage when this will is read, will receive the letter Ragnok has in his possession._

_If my son does not live then all my wealth will be given to Gringotts, where I'm sure the goblins will find something to spend it on._

_In this will is included a list of who we want Harry to stay with, should we die before he is of age, I hope that my son lives on to _Win with Faith and Truth_._

_James Charlus Potter_"

Ragnok handed Harry a letter and Harry opened it.

"_My Son_

_I write this on your first birthday, we are in hiding and I know that if anything should happen to us, you will be taken care of._

_I write you, to tell you a bit about our family and of your inheritance, the Potters is a pureblood house stretching back through the ages. We have married into influential families and they have married into ours, the Potter family are known for their firm belief in Balance. _

_Balance is something all Potters work towards in their lives, my balance is your mother and you. Harry the world consists of bad and good, black and white, there are people like the Potters, not white and not black, the Potters are and will always be grey. That is in a way Balance; remember to look for your Balance._

_Potter magic is neither light nor dark, it is grey, learn black magic and use it for good and it can be classed as good. Before you doubt me, if one uses a cutting curse and it hits another and severs a vein and he dies from it, is it then light magic? Or if someone uses the Imperius to get a suicidal person away from a dangerous situation and to counselling and help, is the curse then unforgivable? That is a truth many Potters have come to realize._

_I have made sure to write more about this in a book, it is in our vault. We ensured that many of our friends will take care of you when we die. As you read this I only want to say, I love you kiddo and give them hell._

_Your father, James Charlus Potter_."

Beneath this was different hand writing:

"_Sweetheart_

_Be good and try to forgive people who wrong you. Listen to your teachers and your guardians, they want the best for you. _

_For the love of god don't listen to your father, when he asks you to give them hell." _Here his mom had written something but it seemed that someone had tried to wrestle the pen from her,_ "I love you my son, we will look in on you and never forget, that the most important things in life, are not things._

_I love you, your mother, Lily Evans Potter._"

Harry smiled his father had found someone to take care of him, but what happened to these people who should have raised him?

"Are you okay little one?"

"Yes ma'am, where are these people?"

"Don't worry about it, for now just listen to your mothers will." Silverhair felt her heart break, people were asked to take care of her little one, but he was sent to someone else who had hurt him.

"This is Lady Potters will: _I Lady Lily Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body declare that this is my last will and testament and all previous wills are therefore null and void. _

_To Sirius Black I give you a piece of advice: Take care of my boy or I will haunt you to the end of your days. _

_To Remus Lupin, I give you permission to teach Harry as much as you want, I know Sirius will not weigh his education as high as I might like. _

_To Alice Longbottom, bequeath the plant you loved so much let Harry take you to it, it will be in Potter Manor, take care of my son and let him and Neville grow up as brothers. _

_To Harry James Potter, my darling boy, you shall have the house I inherited from your grandparents, its at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry. The house is yours to do with as you want. _

_I give you my wedding ring and engagement ring both should be in our vault, they are charmed to return there if their owners die, it would delight me if you let the one whom your heart desires wear it. It has protection charms and will protect against most spells, your fathers wedding ring should also be in the vault it has the same protection. _

_Live well sweetheart and remember I love you._

_Lilly Evans Potter_"

The house his aunt and uncle lived in was his, he owned the house and they treated him horribly. "Before we continue young one, there is the matter of the house from your mother. What do you want to do with it? It is yours and therefore it is your decision."

"My aunt and uncle live in that house." Harry said quietly,

"Have you lived there? With them?" Ragnok asked,

"Yes, they let me stay in the cupboard and I cooked, cleaned and did garden work for them. I wear cousin Dudley's castoffs."

Silverhair gasped while Griphook and Ragnok looked very angry, "They treated you like that and live in your house? Shall we throw them out?"

Harry looked up, "Well… I don't think they should stay in my house. But just let them be."

"No little one, they were bad to you. It is your house."

"Let them have the house." Harry sighed and leaned onto Silverhair, he yawned.

"It will be as you want little one, just sleep," she ran her hand through his hair, ran her fingers gently over his forehead back and forth until he fell asleep, when she was sure he slept she growled, "Let them pay rent to our little one Ragnok."

"I agree with you." stated Griphook.

"Yes," Ragnok sighed "But he is the one that should make that decision not us."

"He is but a child Ragnok," she glared at him displeased, "He was kept as a slave in that house, let them pay him back, he can decide if he wants it to continue when he is a little older."

Ragnok shook his head, his mate and love wanted something and he knew she wouldn't stop 'til she got it ,"Very well my mate, it will be as you wish."

She smiled, "Who is on that list to take little one?"

Ragnok unfolded the paper and read out loud in a hushed tone so as not to wake Harry,

"The first ones are Sirius Black, who is on the run for betraying the Potters and killing thirteen muggles. Then there is Lady Alice Longbottom, who is in St. Mungos she was tortured with the Cruciatus curse, to insanity alongside her husband Frank Longbottom. Then there is Remus Lupin, the ministry will never accept him as the child's guardian. The fourth one is … Hmmm…"

"Who?" Silverhair asked her mate.

"Me," he answered and Silverhair gasped, "They were friends with us and apparently they decided, I was as good as anyone."

"Oh little one, you could have been with us had we known."

"It would never have worked." Griphook quietly stated,

"Why not?" she demanded,

"He is their savoir and they will never allow him to be raised by goblins."

"Griphook is right, lets see. Here is something Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Griphook stood, "I will contact her."

"Good, let her know we have business but nothing more, don't reveal that Harry is here."

Griphook nodded and closed the door quietly, Ragnok looked at his mate, she had hoped to bring him children, but every attempt had ended in a miscarriage and it had hurt her deeply. Now she looked at this child, who wasn't their own, with love in her eyes and he knew that she wanted nothing more, than to shelter him from the world.

"Don't get to attached, he will soon be as other wizards." he murmured gently, at least it was gently by goblin standards.

"Not this little one, he is special and he will love every race he comes into contact with." she said with conviction.

"Hmm…" Ragnok let her have this round.

Ten minutes later someone knocked at the door causing Harry to shoot up, awake "Its okay little one." Silverhair soothed him.

"Lord Ragnok," A goblin said "Dowager Lady Longbottom is here."

"Let her in." Ragnok commanded

Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom walked inside, the formidable looking witch nodded curtly to Ragnok. Harry was a bit intimidated by her, she was tall, thin and bony. She wore a hat with a stuffed vulture on it and carried a bright red handbag. Her dress were old fashioned as his aunt would have said, and it was dark blue like the night sky. Exactly like Neville's boggart was dressed. He now understood why Neville respected his grandmother so much.

"Lady Longbottom, thank you for coming. Let me introduce Harry Potter, Harry Potter this is Lady Augusta Longbottom."

Lady Longbottom looked at Harry, he smiled and put his hand out "Hello Ma'am." she took his hand and shook it .

"Pleasure mister Potter." she said

"Lady Longbottom, we called you here because you are named as young Potters guardian if something should happen to Lord and Lady Potter. As you know the will was sealed until young Potter came and asked to see it."

She nodded, "That was the Wizengamots decision when James and Lily died that fateful night. I opposed it because I wanted to know where my daughter-in-law's godchild were, so he and my grandson could grow up together, as their mothers planned."

Ragnok nodded "Albus Dumbledore asked us to seal it for all who wanted it, but we will not seal a will from the main heir, so when the Wizengamot decided on sealing the will, we sealed it from everyone until young Potter here came and asked for sanctuary."

"Has it been granted?"

"Yes Lady Longbottom. He needed it, he was not treated with care and love where he was."

Ragnok took out a pensieve and put a finger to his temple. A whitish silver thread connected his head and finger before it released and he put the silvery substance in the bowl. Him and Lady Longbottom put their heads in the substance.

"Silverhair? What are they viewing?"

"Viewing a memory of your back I guess."

"Oh," he looked at his hands.

"Here little one, eat some more," she handed the bowl, that had appeared again, back to Harry and he took it silently and ate a bit, Lady Longbottom pulled out and stood abruptly, "This is unacceptable, wait a moment I will call Amelia so she can help us." she turned and went to the fireplace as she disappeared into the flames.

Minutes later Harry was done eating and just sat waiting for anything to happen, when two women stepped out of the fireplace, one was Lady Longbottom and she walked briskly towards the table.

The other witch was a lady with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle, she looked strict but Harry wasn't concerned, he could deal with strict.

"Lord Ragnok." she nodded politely

"Madam Bones."

"Let me see that memory." they proceeded to do just that and Lady Longbottom turned to Harry,

"Now young man let me see you," she smiled when Harry got up and walked around him, studying every inch of him. "You look like your grandfather Charlus Potter, but you have Lilly's eyes."

"Do I really look like my grandfather?" Harry asked awed.

"Yes, I knew him quite well. He had a seat in the Wizengamot and on the school board. We had many conversations through the years. Now you look like a fine young man if a bit on the small side, that will be corrected. For now what do you think about coming to live with me and my grandson Neville?"

"With you? I would like that." Harry blushed a bit, she wanted him to come and live in her house. Someone other than Sirius actually wanted him, if only Harry knew how many families who had wanted him after the war.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at the strict witch "I'm Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I would like if you would let me see some of your memories, about how you were treated."

"How?"

She smiled and that changed her completely "I put my wand at your temple while you think of the memory, then I will do the rest."

"Okay" Harry thought about the first time he cooked, how he had tried his best, but the food burnt and his aunt poured the bacon fat down on his hands.

Madam Bones pulled a silvery thread from his head "Very good Mr. Potter-"

"Harry." he said

"Harry then, but only if you call me Amelia."

"Okay Amelia," she put her wand at his head again "One more?"

"Yes Harry one more then we will view them." The process was repeated and the adults went to view the memory, while Harry leaned against Silverhair and fell asleep.

*memory*

They saw little Harry cooking and how his aunt punished him when the bacon burned by first pouring the fat from the bacon on his hands and arms and then hitting him with the hot skillet. The memory changed Amelia looked around, they were in a small enclosed space and she could just see Augusta and Ragnok in the dark.

"Where are we?" she asked the others who looked just as confused, they heard a noise and then a door to the small space was ripped open and Harry was tossed inside.

"You little freak, if you ever do that again I will make sure you regret it" a fat man with a purple face yelled.

"Her hair just turned blue, I don't know what happened. It was like magic."

The fat man hit Harry, "There is no such thing as magic!"

Then he closed the door and Harry was left with his injuries. The memory changed and they blinked at the light.

"Oh," Amelia said "He is young and it is difficult to keep focus on just one memory." the others nodded.

Harry came running past them, a group of boys following him then Harry got to a wall with no way out, with a faint pop he disappeared and suddenly he was on the school roof.

"He apparated without training," Augusta whispered, "and with barely any sound."

"He is very strong, I have never heard of such a thing happening to an untrained child." Amelia commented awe in her voice.

The memory changed again to from what they could tell was from this day, Harry bend over the back of a couch and he was whipped with a belt. They flinched, every time the buckle dug into Harry's skin, but he never made a sound except for an occasional hiss. Ragnok was mad, no he was furious; this young boy was treated like scum. Not even goblins did this to their enemies when they were at war, the fact that Harry took the pain like a warrior made Ragnok respect the young man more. For in his eyes, if anyone could take pain like that they were to be considered men, though here it was a very young one.

*memory end*

They got out of the memory, "Silverhair, if you would please take the trousers off of him, then you can heal the rest of his injuries." Ragnok said softly.

"Yes," with the help of the two witches they saw his thighs and rear it was a bloody mess, "This is even worse than his back was." Silverhair commented, while Amelia photographed Harry's injuries.

After the healing had begun to take effect they just talked about the memories.

They sat around the desk half an hour later, Amelia looked at Harry, "Can you wake him?"

"Yes Madam Bones," Silverhair answered "Come on little one wake up."

Harry opened his eyes blearily and yelped when he moved his behind "Ow." he mumbled.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes Amelia," Harry said "Uncle Vernon was a bit forceful with his whipping this morning."

"Are you saying you were whipped?"

"Yes with a belt, it's better than the shoehorn."

Amelia got up and started pacing the floor, "We need to get him out of there, who is listed in his parents will and did they want Harry to go to his uncle?"

"They have named several people, none of them is his aunt or uncle." Ragnok answered.

"Who?"

"Me."

"You Augusta? Why that is the best idea I have heard all day." Amelia said with a smile.

"What do you think Harry?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"I would very much like that; I could spend time with Neville. I like him, he's nice and a friend, thank you Lady Longbottom."

"Oh you can call me Augusta."

"Thank you Augusta." Harry said

"Let's convene in the morning," Amelia said "For the time being Harry I would suggest you stay here, your sanctuary makes this the best place to stay until we get this straightened out."

Harry nodded and the two witches said goodbye to Harry and the goblins, and flooed out.

"Ragnok?"

"Yes Harry,"

"The book wrote that you were a great man and I think that it was very right. Thank you for your help."

"You are very welcome."

"It has something in Latin written on it, do you know what Victoria Vero, et Fides means?"

"Yes I do, its your family credo or saying. The translation is: Victory with Truth and Faith, it is a very old saying about your family they always, since the old days, **always** spoke the truth and had a great faith in others and themselves."

"The book also said that I should tell you: My magic is as strong as Blacksteel, it said that you would know why."

Silverhair gasped and Ragnok looked shocked, "Blacksteel?"

"Yes, that was what it said. Why? What does it mean?"

"It is a name," Silverhair whispered "A name we chose."

"Chose?"

"Yes," Ragnok said "We chose it, we wanted to give our firstborn son that name."

"So you have a son named Blacksteel?"

"No Harry, we have never been blessed with a child," Silverhair said "I am not able to make a child survive."

"Oh," Harry looked down "The letter," he fished the letter up from his pocket and handed it to Silverhair, "Look." he pointed to the end of the letter and Silverhair read it out loud:

"_Signed Harry James Potter, Blacksteel Irontooth, Lord Potter-Black, Friend of the Goblin Nation._ He signed Blacksteel" she looked at Ragnok, who wondered how he had missed that the first time he had skimmed the letter.

"What does it mean?" Harry's green eyes looked at them in wonder.

"I think it is quite probable that we adopted you, or the one from the future," Ragnok said "Blacksteel is also one of our best kept secrets, it is a kind of metal we found in a meteor and it is stronger than any metal of this earth. We had hoped, that our first son would show these strengths if he had that name."

"He has that strength," Silverhair stated firmly, "He is sitting right here with enough strength to speak with us, even though he was hurt beyond belief. The healing should have knocked him out, but he is still awake."

"Silverhair we can't-"

"Of course we can, he is ours as I told you before he is special."

"My mate you overstep your bounds."

"No!" Silverhair's growl reverberated in the hall and her golden eyes seemed like fire, Griphook bowed to Ragnok and helped Harry up and out of the room.

"It is best Harry that one hurries away when mates begin to fight like that."

Harry nodded, "He will not hurt her, will he?"

"No he will not, they are mates and love each other dearly, do not worry about it Ragnok will argue with Silverhair, but she will win in the end, because he will let her win. It's just the way they are; here we go this room is for you."

Griphook opened a door and Harry gasped. The room was big with a big king-size four-posted bed, the curtains around the bed were a soft grey colour while the sheets were a comforting dark blue, a soft dark grey wall-to-wall carpet that nearly blended into the stone walls, there was a dresser, desk, blue couch and a small coffee table in front of a fireplace and two doors on the opposite side of Harry.

"The right door is a bathroom, while the left is a closet, Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Griphook."

Harry flung himself onto the bed and fell asleep, his body needed the rest.

While Harry slept things were changing, Madam Bones arrested the Dursleys and called a Wizengamot meeting. Augusta contacted her friends on the Wizengamot, and made sure she had their support. Ragnok, after a long argument, gave into his mates wishes and was rewarded handsomely by his Silverhair. All the while Harry slept on, forgetting the world and all its problems.

Harry woke the next morning, to breakfast being placed on his bed by a small house elf "Morning young Harry."

"Good morning, what's your name?"

"I is Silky, personal house elf to Silverhair."

"Thank you for bringing me breakfast, Silky."

"You is most welcome." the little house elf popped away after a blush spread on her cheeks.

He smiled to himself, as he ate his breakfast he wondered what would happen next. Perhaps he should read in the book, he pulled the book out and saw that a new page was written.

_Harry._

_Good job now everything will change, I don't know if it will be for the better, but I will be here if there is trouble. I will tell you how it came to be, that I ended in this book._

_You see Harry, I had the strength to defeat Voldemort but after I had done this, I realized that I had lost my will to live. While I was lost and in agony people celebrated. I know that you do not know the pain, but I had taken a man's life. I know, I know you think I'm mad, it was Voldemort and he is not that much of a man._

_Harry, he was a man and that hurt me more than you can imagine, I went to the goblins and the following three months I found a home with them. They have honour and loyalty, something most people have forgotten. I got many good friendships among the goblin race, but I had still lost my life._

_Dumbledore is not to be trusted, I know that you trust him but Harry think it through: What happens when your uncle beat you? What do you feel?_

_You feel the wards pulse, they feel you being hurt and warn someone, Dumbledore placed you there and he made the wards. This will logically mean that he knows you are hurt and he could have helped you. Blame Hermione for this logic thinking business it's her fault, I guess her lessons finally caught up with me._

_Another thing that bothered me was: how could Dumbledore not know that his friend Alastor Moody was an imposter? If someone impersonated Hermione wouldn't you know?_

_I will also let you decide what to do with Sirius, he is your godfather and that means that he cares for you. But Harry he is a bad guardian, when James and Lily died he let you be taken by Hagrid, he even offered his bike to Hagrid, and for what? So he could chase a rat, a rat that was a coward and wouldn't have gotten far if Sirius had gone to the proper authorities. Sirius would have been free to care for you as Lily and James wanted and you would never have ended with the Dursleys. Is that a man who will put you first? I care deeply for Sirius, but he is more like a brother than a guardian._

_Now the Triwizard Tournament you should never have been allowed to participate, by allowing you they have actually without knowing made you an adult, because only wizards/witches who are of age is allowed to participate, never mind the whole 'We didn't ask your guardians permission' problem, ask yourself: How can a minor participate in a contest for adults and how can a forged signature be the contract?_

_Minerva McGonagall will help you she always had a soft spot for James and Lily. She visited when you were little and you called her Aunt Min, she will protect you. Let her prove that she is a lioness and can protect her cubs._

_Do you remember when you first got to know of the wizarding world? Remember how Hagrid and Ron kept saying that Slytherins were evil? Have you talked to a Slytherin? I find them very intelligent and their cunning nature refreshing. I made friends with Blaise Zabini, who is a quiet Slytherin, promise me you will try to look past the prejudice. _

_Remember who betrayed Lilly and James, it was a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, by the way Dumbledore was the one who helped free Sirius, and couldn't he have made the Wizengamot give Sirius a trail? Remember the grey side and do not let yourself be swept up in the light or dark side of things._

_The book will slowly give you my knowledge and memories, if you allow it of course, so do not be alarmed when you remember things that have not happened. It will essentially mean that I will slowly merge with you and become you, until you are the only one of us in this reality. _

_This is all for now I will tell you more later, when you are alone again._

_Remember to say 'Hi' to mum and dad from me._

Harry put the book down and saw Ragnok waiting to be acknowledged "Good morning Ragnok."

"Good morning Harry, did the book have something important to say?"

"Yes it was enlightening." Harry stopped speaking, why had he used that word it was not one he would use. He searched his memory and found, that he had memories of things he had never experienced before. "There are many things I need answered."

"Good, then let's get to it." Ragnok waved his hand and a chair appeared he sat and put a folder and a book down on the table "This book is the one Lord Potter wanted you to have, read it and learn from it as it is your family secrets and hopes that are written in this."

Harry took the book and smiled they used 2 hours to go through his finances, Harry got a crash course to finances, stocks and banking.

When they were done Harry said "The book said to say 'Hi' to mum and dad, though I don't know why."

"Harry, Silverhair and I discussed this last night and we would like you to become our adopted son. It would ensure that all goblins would protect you and recognize you as kin."

Harry was shocked they wanted him as their son, Ragnok and sweet Silverhair wanted Harry. He felt tears flowing down his cheeks, but he didn't wipe them away.

"Dear one, oh dear one don't cry," Silverhair, who had just come in, hurried over to him and he began sobbing "Do you not want to be our son? Because if you don't want to then that is okay too."

"No!" he looked at her, "I want it very much, but how?"

Ragnok placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well we will have a ceremony, where we will bind us together with a magical bond and then you will get your new name."

"Oh is there any words I should learn?"

"You just have to say yes." Silverhair said.

"When can we do this?"

"Ragnok?" Silverhair asked her mate.

"Any day from tomorrow is good, that will give our kin time to prepare for the ceremony," Ragnok smiled a sight that could unsettle the strongest wizards but made Harry calm, "That means young man, that you are free to do as you please."

"Okay," Harry smiled "Then I can finish my homework."

"Good, make sure to do your best," Ragnok rumbled "son."

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes again and he smiled "I will."

They left Ragnok left the folder for Harry to look through and Harry pulled his potion homework out, better to get that out of the way. When he got to a place where it got really hard, the assignment said he should explain why it was stirring ten times counter clockwise instead of ten times clockwise, and why it was essential to use a silver ladle.

"Harry? Lunch is ready."

Harry looked up "Silverhair? Already?"

"Yes," she sat beside him "Potions? I can help you if you'd like and please call me mom."

"Okay mom, if you can help me I would be grateful. Our teacher Severus Snape hates me and he spends every class reminding me of how stupid I am and how my work is inadequate."

"Hate is a strong word, darling."

"I know, but the first time I had potions he called me a celebrity and asked me all these questions, I didn't know the answer and he just criticize everything. He writes the direction on the blackboard and then spends the rest of his time terrorising us Gryffindors, he has poor Neville Longbottom so scared that his boggart is Snape."

She looked at Harry fondly "You are a good boy, now it doesn't sound like he is teaching at all. I will teach you this summer and then I will arrange that you can get tutors so you will be top in your classes."

"That will be hard," Harry laughed "My friend Hermione is the brightest witch in Hogwarts; she is the top in all our subjects."

"Then you have to tie with her."

Harry laughed.

The next few weeks went with Harry studying with his tutors, learning everything about his inheritance and reading the book after a while he gained many memories and learned spells from it. The book became more and more like a regular diary while Harry became more and more mature from the older memories that flowed through his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Another 2 chapters today, I hope you enjoy.**_

Harry spends the evenings reading the book his father left him, and he learned a lot from it. It contained records from Lord Potters, from the first to his father, detailed accounts of allies and friends, enemies and disliked families. He learned that the Potter family had married, into several of the most prominent wizarding families in England.

He was related to the Blacks, Parkinson's, Malfoy's (and wasn't that a surprise), Bulstrode's and Longbottom's, just to mention a few. He realized that he was related to most of his year mates, sometimes it was closely and other times the relation was almost nonexistent.

He followed the family line through the generations to the first Potter, Regan Potter he married a girl Ebony, she were the daughter of Ryce and Amaris Gryffindor, Ryce was the only living descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Amaris was born blind, but she was still a strong charms expert, she invented charms to help the blind. Her grandfather was Ignotus Peverell, who according to a fairy tale book, had struck a deal with death. Or as it was described in the family grimoire , him and his brothers were great wizards and spend all their time, trying to help their friends and family. He had invented the Invisibility cloak, while his brothers, Cadmus and Antioch, had invented the Resurrection stone and Elder wand respectively.

The name Gryffindor was lost with Ebonys marriage and it was a family secret that they had such a noble forefather. In reality it meant that Harry was heir to Hogwarts, but that wasn't a certain thing Hogwarts herself had to accept him.

His family dealt with war and peace, in much the same way. Every time a conflict emerged, his family had been involved in some way. The Potter family was always the grey side, they never sided with one or the other, but created their own side. It was mentioned in the book, that sometimes when the people had suffered, they turned to the Potters for help. All sides would dread the day when the Potters interfered, because they were merciless and ruthless, they ended things their own way and people would conform or face the consequences.

All this shocked Harry, he had found out that his forefathers were ruthless and killed without mercy. Where did that leave Harry, the answer came in his father's own entry.

"_James Charlus Potter, son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black._

_I write this to my son Hadrian James Potter. Hadrian, that is your real name, the name Harry is a nickname. I know, that you must have read through our history, and that you must be certain, that our ancestors were killers. That is not so, our family tend to stay out of conflicts, but we will never sit idly when innocents suffer. _

_I will explain it to you:_

_This war with Voldemort, which will likely cost Lily and me our lives, is terrible and I fought to gain a foothold in this war. I was derailed from gaining any real allies by Albus Dumbledore. He was convinced that you were the one who would kill Voldemort, as you now properly know, he wanted us to go into hiding. _

_This was more likely to stop me from interfering, and causing a grey side to emerge in the war. But he didn't succeed, I managed to get allies and friends ready to attack but by that time you were born. Albus tried to have you removed from our care, I tossed the old man out, but we worried for you and decided to keep your true name hidden. _

_A name is sacred and can be used against you, it is a very obscure ritual, but we knew our enemies would do all to control you. Use the spell from one of the first pages and take your name back Hadrian. I now urge you to train, to gather allies and friends, to renew old vows and ready yourself for war._

_There is a light side and a dark side, and in the middle are the Potters with the grey side._

_We are ruthless when we must be, we are killers when innocent lives are at stake, we are merciless when our enemies forget what forgiveness is. But though all this, our family protects, shield and help all who seek our help. Our enemies and allies all know that our family never speak anything but truth and we put faith in all our friends. Now my son, I hope you have remembered our allies they are all mentioned in this Grimoire and I hope you will put it to good use._

_Do not forget that our family will Win with Faith and Truth._

_Make us proud son._

_James Charlus Potter_."

Harry leafed through the grimoire and found the name spell, he did the spell, it shook him to the core and every soul in the bank felt it. Ragnok and Silverhair rushed to his room, and found him sitting on the floor.

"Little one, what happened?" Silverhairs gentle voice penetrated his thoughts.

"I took my name back."

"Your name?" Ragnok scowled "Ah, James and Lily hid your true name, to protect you I think."

"Yes, my name is Hadrian James Potter."

"Sounds more like a real Potter name." Ragnok commented

"Can you call me Hadrian?"

Silverhair smiled "Of course, that is after all your name."

On the 31st of July on Hadrian's 15th birthday, he officially became a ward of Lady Augusta Longbottom, but she let him stay with the goblins. On this day they would do the ceremony, to make him their kin and son. He would be getting cuffs that would bind with his betrotheds cuffs, when he got a betrothed the magic in the cuffs would make sure that both were true to the marriage.

Hadrian was naked, a stipulation from the ritual he had to resemble a baby born just recently and named after birth, he stood by an altar and he had invited Amelia, Augusta and Neville. They were there to bear witness to the adoption along all goblins, Ragnok and Silverhair walked up to Harry. Silverhair on the left, Ragnok on the right.

"Hadrian James Potter, Scion and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do you consent to this adoption?" an old goblin asked.

"I accept this adoption." Hadrian answered, two silver cuffs were placed on his wrists they were engraved with phoenixes, hippogriffs and dragons, all of the creatures had eyes inlaid with emerald, the goblin nodded to Ragnok,

"I Ragnok, Lord of the Irontooth clan, adopt you Hadrian James Potter to be my son, like the sword I will be your right hand and strike down any who dare hurt you. Like your favoured hand I will act accordingly and guide your training so you can become the warrior you are meant to be," Ragnok gave Hadrian a sword and he gripped the handle tight, "This sword is your birthright, made and carried from the first of our ancestors, the great Irontooth, down to you. Do you accept your place as my son?"

"I accept." Hadrian stated firmly.

"I Silverhair, Lady of the Irontooth clan, adopt you Hadrian James Potter to be my son. Like the shield I will protect you from every harm that comes your way, like your left hand I will protect your heart and your loved ones, I will guide your heart to your chosen mate." she gave Hadrian a shield and Hadrian took it, "This shield have shielded our forefathers from harm and protected their heart. This is your birthright; it was made and carried from the first of our ancestors, the great Irontooth, down to you. Do you accept your place as my son?"

"I accept my place. I accept my responsibility as heir to a powerful line, I accept kinship with all goblins and I accept my place as your son Mother, Father."

A golden light bound them together as was custom but no one expected what happened next. Hadrian glowed in a bright white light; the light surrounded him for about a minute. When they could finally see Hadrian, he had grown, he looked more like a seventeen year old, than the scrawny boy he had been before. He had grown taller, as tall as his father had been, he had a lean strong form, his hair was longer down to his shoulders and his eyes glowed brighter, and he looked more powerful now than ever. He was dressed in black trousers and a white silk shirt, the silver cuffs on his wrists shone, on the altar the sword and shield lay and in Hadrian's hand was a black sword.

"Hadrian?"

"Mom?" he removed his glasses, with his left hand "What happened?"

"Magic decided to give you a gift, the gift of strength and a sword made of blacksteel," the old goblin said "Now what is his name?"

"My name is Blacksteel, scion to Irontooth clan, defender of magic and all her children," Hadrian's answer had shivers running down everyone's back "I am the shadow and the light. Balance will be brought from my hand." He held up the sword and it seemed as if the sword glowed.

"Blacksteel, welcome to the world and may your strength protect the goblin nation, forever." The old goblin said the last words of the ritual.

"Thank you." Hadrian nodded.

The day ended with a feast and some really drunk goblins, fights and challenges. Goblins enjoyed getting a party started with fights, it showed their skill and it was a remnant from a time where goblins gave wizards a run for their money on the battlefield. Augusta, Neville and Hadrian discussed an alliance between their houses, but nothing definite was decided. The next day dawned before the last of the party goers went to bed or collapsed in the hall.

Hadrian spend most of his time with his tutors, he was learning every subject taught at Hogwarts, etiquette, duelling, goblin law, goblin arithmancy, goblin runes and goblin magic. He had to know these "basic skills" as his mother put it. The rest of his time was spent with his parents, Neville and his grandmother. For now this was the best summer Hadrian could remember.

On this particular morning Hadrian got his Hogwarts letter and opened it, he would need to go shopping. He went out in search of his parents, he found his mom with Griphook going over something.

"Mom?"

"Yes," she looked up "What is it?" she seemed stressed.

"I have just opened my Hogwarts letter and I wanted to tell you, that I was going shopping now." he turned.

"Hadrian, you are not going alone."

"Mom," he whined "I'm fifteen."

"Yes and you will be sixteen in a year, you are still not going alone. Griphook if you please?"

"Of course my lady, give me ten minutes."

Hadrian sighed they were very overprotective of him, this was the first time he was going out to a public place since arriving here, ten minutes later he had a guard of twelve goblins who looked fierce, including Griphook who was his dads clan brother. He got his shopping done and just when he was about to return home Griphook said:

"Hadrian, Lady Silverhair mentioned that you should visit Ollivander for a check of your wand. The adoption may have changed something."

"Okay."

They walked the short distance and when the door opened they were greeted by Ollivander himself.

"Mr. Potter, I had not thought I would see you again so soon."

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I would like to have you check my wand."

Ollivander nodded and took the wand, "Hmm… this is strange, strange indeed. Your wand core is nearly burnt out, how is your magic?"

"Its fine, I can cast without any problems."

Ollivander gave Hadrian the wand and said "Cast a Lumos Mr. Potter."

Hadrian nodded and did so the wand reacted and Ollivander shook his head.

Gerrick Ollivander considered himself a man who had experienced most things in his almost century old life, he also considered himself reasonable and open minded, but this day was turning out to be strange. He had twelve goblins in his store, Mr. Potter who looked almost adult and glowing, and just to top the weirdness a wand without a functioning core, which seemed to work despite it.

"Mr. Potter this is very strange indeed, your wand should not work at all. Tell me does it feel better or worse in your hand?"

"I don't know it has always been a bit strange in my hand, but now it's - I don't know a bit worse I guess."

"Your wand is made of holly and has a phoenix feather for a core but your magic has nearly burnt the feather. I will have to stabilize it somehow…" Ollivander murmured to himself and wandered off, he came back with his arms full of small boxes "Now Mr. Potter I need you to say which of these speak to you, hold your hand over them and you will know."

Hadrian nodded and did as he said. After two minutes he had a feeling about two materials, one was unicorn hair and the other was a very small glass vial with something like water in it.

"A very unusual choice, unicorn hair very consistent in use, can be fickle if misused. Then you have chosen phoenix tears, from the phoenix who gave the feather in your wand. This is unusual, but I should have expected this, after the long search for a wand that suited you. Your wand will be one of the strongest wands I make. Suited for healing and fighting, unusual very unusual indeed."

He took the wand and used magic to wrap the phoenix tears around the wand, it soaked into the wood it glowed briefly and then the unicorn hair was wrapped around, in an intricate pattern with swirls and Celtic knots, but it seemed to be fused on the outside of the wand, so the wand shimmered silver under the light.

Ollivander looked up from his work, "It feels off somehow, the balance is wrong." he murmured while thinking.

Hadrian nodded and felt Griphook give him something, "Hadrian take this, its blacksteel."

Hadrian took it and felt a connection with it "Sir, try this."

Ollivander took the metal and felt the innate magic in it, he made the metal do the same as the other cores and part of the metal seemed to melt. The whole wand glowed black and then it was done, the wand flowed gently down on the table. The rest of the metal landed with a hard sound on the floor, where Griphook collected it.

"That metal is wondrous; I can scarcely remember feeling a material so powerful as that. What is it master goblin?"

"Our best kept secret, blacksteel from the heavens."

"It was an honour to work with, thank you."

"Is it okay if I take my wand?"

"Oh, of course Mr. Potter. It's yours, a temperamental but very strong wand, I have a feeling no one but you will be able to handle this wand."

Hadrian picked up his wand and this wand felt right, so perfect that it felt like an extension of his arm. It glowed silver in an intricate pattern and engraved with blacksteel was a dragon curled around the wand.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I am most pleased to have worked with a rare metal and that is enough."

"Griphook, the blacksteel if you please," Griphook handed Hadrian the metal, "Here Mr. Ollivander this is from the goblin nation and me." he placed the metal in Ollivanders hand.

"I couldn't." he protested

"Yes you can, this is my thanks to you, use it or save it."

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"You are welcome."

As they walked out something came flying towards Hadrian, he used his seeker reflexes and caught it. He felt a pull behind his navel.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading and following my story I hope you all enjoy the new chapter a special thanks to daithi4377 for your reviews and opinions.**

Hadrian landed painfully in a hallway. A woman was screeching something and Hadrian threw up. It was a painting of a woman that screeched.

"Harry? Come on let me help you up."

Hadrian's world righted itself and he saw, that it was Molly Weasley who helped him "Don't touch me!" he snarled and turned to the painting, "SHUT UP YOU OLD SHREW!".

"Harry I only want to help you."

"Harry?" Sirius exclaimed and bounded towards him.

"Don't." he growled and Ragnok would have been proud of his sons growl.

"Harry my boy, we were worried," Albus Dumbledore remarked, "Lets go into the kitchen." he proposed, while the others tried to quiet the painting who was shouting about rude young halfblood spawn.

Hadrian stalked into the kitchen and sat at the end of the table, the rest of the people in the house sat down, they looked like they met regularly, "Talk old man." his eyes were hard and made everyone sitting at the table shiver.

"Harry, you can't talk like that to Professor Dumbledore, you will apologize now." Molly sternly said in a voice that always worked with her children, she had never seen a female goblin mad, if she had she would have known why it didn't work. Hadrian felt something in him snap and he wanted them all to feel like he had, abandoned, used, hated and abused.

"I will not he is old and a man and you are not my mom." Sirius snickered, "You don't have anything to laugh about," Hadrian said sharply, "Where were you when I needed you? You were my godfather and left me to hunt down a rat, really your baby godson or a grown wizard who is a coward. The coward who would most likely give himself up, if the aurors chased him. That choice showed me how much you care for me."

"Now Harry -"

"No Dumbledore I will not be now-ed by you or any of your minions and you don't have the privilege of calling me Harry."

"Please we are all friends here, Molly why don't you make Harry some food?"

"Friends?" Hadrian laughed coldly "Yes friends kidnap each other with portkeys, which I hate by the way, forget about them, leave them to be beaten and starved with relatives, keep them in life threatening tournaments based of a falsified signature, take their pet from them, stop the readings of their parents wills and keep their inheritance from them. Yes we are certainly friends." sarcasm was practically dripping of him.

"Harry we want to protect you -" Sirius tried,

"Really? Well, that makes me feel much better inside; I should remember that the next time I'm hurt by my relatives. Molly Weasley how many years exactly did you go to school and where?" Mrs. Weasley sputtered something, "Oh so you did go to Hogwarts, I was just curious because the first memory I have of you, were of you asking where the platform was. You went to Hogwarts for seven years and then you had kids who went there, but when it was your youngest son's turn you suddenly forget, where the platform is?"

"I was just testing the kids." she protested.

"Right, whatever you say. So Dumbledore why did you not know that your old friend Moody was being held prisoner and another had taken his place? Tell me Dumbledore, when were you planning to train me in combat?" They all looked shocked at his blatant disrespect, "Do you even want me to survive this? You must have felt the pulses, why did you never help me?"

"Harry-" Dumbledore began,

"Wrong! I am Mr. Potter to you."

While Hadrian was having his little discussion, twelve goblins were running towards Gringotts bank. Griphook lead them into Ragnoks office. Silverhair stood immediately "What happened?" she growled.

"Blacksteel, we were walking out of Ollivanders and someone threw something at Blacksteel and he caught it. It was a portkey." Griphook told them then he kneeled before Ragnok "My brother I have failed my duty to protect your son, I give myself over to your justice."

"They took my son!" Silverhair yelled she was furious.

"I forgive you brother, we should have been more careful with Blacksteel. Did he have his sword with him?"

"No Ragnok, he didn't." Griphook replied

"Then this will teach him why he should have it on him at all times. Contact Lady Longbottom she will help us, she is after all his guardian."

"Ragnok I want my son back." Silverhair stated

"Of course my Silverhair."

"And I want him back now! Someone is going to pay!" Silverhair growled, "Get out of my way!" the guards moved away.

Every goblin in Gringotts knew that if you didn't keep a low profile then Silverhair would destroy you. Ten minutes later every goblin shivered as Silverhair got a portkey and they hoped that her anger could be weathered by whoever was so stupid to take her son.

Hadrian was having the time of his life, he was getting everything of his chest and he would make sure they all knew he would no longer be a victim and a sheep; he would control his own life and find his own path. Two life memories made sure he didn't forgive them all, and he had help coming he was sure of it.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh so your minions don't know" Hadrian smile turned feral, "Then I simply have to let them in on our little secret.

Now try to see if you can keep up kiddies. Dumblefuck here" he made a rude gesture in Dumbledore's direction, "cast the wards on Privet Drive where I was imprisoned, that means that they are connected to him. Are you with me so far?" at the nods from some of them he continued, "My relatives liked to beat me or starve me or both, now when they did that the wards pulsed, I know because I could sense them.

So while my darling aunt poured boiling oil onto my hands, this man was eating lemon drops and drinking tea. When I was whipped with my uncle's belt for crying about said hands, he ignored the starving boy for another cup and some food."

The people around the table looked floored "Harry that is not true I helped you, I came to -"

"Thank you very much for that reminder, I had almost forgot that time." The whole kitchen let out a sigh of relief, "You came and bound my core. You listened to my uncle telling you, how I was too dangerous to be around and then you fixed it. YOU BOUND MY CORE! THE ONLY THING THAT WAS HELPING TO KEEP ME ALIVE YOU SON OF A DOG!" Hadrian yelled and magic lashed out around him, and things started to rise from their places and everything shook with the unrestrained magic.

"Mr. Potter please refrain from acting like a spoiled brat." Severus Snape snarled.

"Yes of course, I'm a spoiled brat." The magic relaxed and returned to its owner. Hadrian felt the probe to his mind, "You want in, Snape?" Hadrian's voice was silky soft, "Then come in."

Hadrian opened his mind, he had been trained by the best of the goblins and now he was showing Snape, just how spoiled he had been. He felt Snape pulling out, but held him fast until he had seen every horror of his miserable pre-Hogwarts childhood. In panic Snape tried again and Hadrian let him, Snape promptly threw up. Someone banished the vomit.

"Lovely childhood I had wasn't it?" he asked sarcastically.

Snape looked up, "You lived through that?"

"Yes that was my life, but you didn't really get to the good part. The good part is when I got my Hogwarts letter, which made the former treatment look like a stay in a 5 star hotel."

Snape paled and everyone looked at Dumbledore, waiting to see him defend himself, "Now see here, this is all a misunderstanding."

"Yes, this is a huge misunderstanding, that you lot seem to think that you have any control over my life. You made mistakes old man. It was a mistake to kidnap me and it was a mistake to bind my core. Do you know how painful it is to rip the binds apart? How it feels like being ripped apart from within?" they all looked scandalized at the notion, "Oh did I forget to mention this? I ripped through it at the end of the bloody tournament."

"You functioned without your full core, for almost four school years?" A pink haired witch said.

"Yes miss?"

"Tonks, just call me Tonks."

"Yes Tonks, I did function without it for four school years,"

"Dumbledore, it would have killed him if he had matured with it. Why did you leave it so long, by all the gods, WHY?!" she hissed at Dumbledore, Hadrian was impressed, she seemed so calm but there was fire underneath.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to go home, mom, dad, Neville and Lady Longbottom must be worried." Hadrian said nonchalantly. Then they felt a tremor in the whole house "Too late," Hadrian murmured. The tremors had the kids running into the kitchen; Hadrian saw all the Weasley kids and Hermione.

The house shook again and the door burst inwards "Hadrian? Little one, where are you?"

"In here, mom." Hadrian said in a singsong voice, and the door ripped of off its hinges "Hi mom."

"Hadrian!" the female goblin ran towards Hadrian and checked him all over, "Are you well?"

"Yes mom, I am fine but these idiots took me by portkey and you know I get sick from it."

"Here darling, for the nausea." she handed Hadrian a vial and he drowned it, "Good, now which one of you harebrained idiots wants to tell me why you kidnapped my son?!" she growled.

"Yes, I would also like to know why you would kidnap my ward?" Lady Augusta Longbottom walked into the kitchen, "Hadrian I had expected you to come around teatime".

Hadrian stood up and bowed to her "I'm sorry Lady Augusta I was kidnapped, I will make it the next time."

"We didn't kidnap-" Dumbledore began

"Blacksteel," Ragnok walked inside to his son "Didn't I tell you to carry your sword with you at all times?"

"Yes father you did, sorry."

"It is all right, now you have learned why." he turned his steel coloured eyes onto the people in the kitchen. "Why?" he growled, and he didn't have to explain what he wanted to hear.

They tried to explain and Ragnok let them try.

Hermione moved towards Hadrian, he was a whole head taller than her now, all lean powerful muscles and strength "Hadrian," of course she had caught on to the name "I am so happy to see you, you look like you had a good summer," she hugged him, and to her surprise he readily hugged her back without his usual hesitation, "I missed you."

"I had a wonderful summer, remind me to tell you of it and I missed you too." she hit him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For worrying me."

"Who is this Hadrian?"

"This is Hermione Granger mom, Hermione this is my mom Lady Silverhair and that is my dad Lord Ragnok."

"Pleasure to meet one of Hadrian's friends." Silverhair said while Ragnok simply nodded, while he listened to the others with half an ear.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Hermione thrust her hand forward.

Silverhair smiled and a shiver ran down everyone's spine, "I can see why she is your friend."

"Hermione," Hadrian tugged her hand down, "She would never take your hand, and you are not a clan member or kin. For a goblin it is a sign of deep trust to shake another's hand and you haven't proved yourself to get that right yet." Hadrian explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know." she blushed,

"Don't worry about it." Silverhair assured her.

"Are you ready to get out of here, son?" Ragnok asked, "I have heard enough from these fools."

"Yes, I am ready. Can Hermione come with us?"

"Of course she can come with us." Silverhair answered immediately,

"Great" Hadrian turned to Hermione and she smiled "If you would like to come."

"I would, thank you." she said

"Now wait a minute -" Dumbledore demanded

"Now Dumbledore, you can't say anything about me taking Hermione on a visit." Hadrian said, "I know you are not her guardian and not her parent, so the only persons I have to ask is her parents. Mom, Dad can we go ask Hermione's parents for permission?"

"Yes we can," Silverhair answered "Do you need help packing dear?"

"No thank you, Lady Silverhair. I'll manage on my own." Hermione ran out to pack her belongings.

"Harry, don't you want to stay with me?" Sirius tried

"Yes, of course I want to stay with you," Hadrian snarled "The man, who let me be left on a doorstep in November, on a cold dark night. You are all idiots if you think I want to save this world. One half of it thinks I'm mad, the other doesn't train me at all, but expects me to fight Voldemort," a shiver ran through them all "Oh for heaven's sake, it's just a name like Harry or Peter or William. The thing is, I hate liars more than anything and you lot have lied, manipulated and withheld information I could have used. So thank you but no thank you, I do not want to save you, not even one, well maybe Tonks but that's it."

Tonks looked flattered; the others looked like someone just took their favourite teddy bear.

"Harry surely we could -"

"There you go again Headmaster, my name is not something you get to use I am Lord Potter to you. By the way Dumbledore, I have enough evidence to accuse you of line theft."

He paled "I haven't -"

"No not yet, but you started the paperwork and I guess, you formally approached the other part. Sorry to tell you that the marriage, between me and Ginny will never happen, my family line is securely out of your reach."

"What's wrong with our sister?" Fred asked

"Nothing except, I don't love her and I will marry for love, not for a contract." the Weasley twins nodded they understood, Hadrian got up from his chair, "Now that your little scheme is over I will leave and you all best stay out of my way, or you'll be burned."

"Lord Potter?" Hadrian looked to the left, it was Tonks "I would like to come with you, if I may? This is not what I signed up for."

"Tonks, I'm not -"

"I'm sure you want an oath I will give it to you." She kneeled and offered her wand, Hadrian placed his hand over the wand, "I Nymphadora Tonks, heir to Edward and Andromeda Tonks do hereby offer my allegiance to Lord Harry James Potter. I will protect and serve him in all things; I will never betray his trust or reveal his secrets. If I do let my magic be stripped from me. By my magic so mote it be."

Hadrian smiled "So mote it be" the magic glowed in a bright blue colour as it settled the oath between them. As the magic faded he helped Tonks up and she smiled brightly, Remus Lupin, Fred and George stepped forward and kneeled beside each other.

"We will also give an oath to you" They spoke and as this oath was also fulfilled, Hermione walked in she smiled faintly, "Are you ready?" Silverhair asked.

"Yes Lady Silverhair, I am ready."

"Good, Hadrian is also done now."

Hadrian walked over to them and smiled, "Let's go, first to Hermione's parents and then home." he laughed when Hermione handed him an empty cage "She is out then?"

"Yes I let her fly; she will find her way to you."

"Thanks Hermione." she blushed.

They made their way out, Augusta, Ragnok and Silverhair in front, then Griphook, Hadrian and Hermione and Hadrian's guard and bringing up the rear was Tonks, Remus, Fred and George.


	6. Chapter 5

To say that the procession that turned up at their home shocked Mr. and Mrs. Granger was an understatement. The two goblins frightened them, until they realized that they were loving parents, and just looked terrifying. Lady Augusta Longbottom was a sight to behold in the little home on a flowered chair, with her vulture hat; she was quickly welcomed and given a cup of tea. The twins, Remus and Tonks were also accepted quickly and Mr. Granger laughed, while they explained some prank. They stayed for tea and asked for permission, the Grangers weren't worried, so they gave their consent for Hermione to stay with Hadrian and his parents.

At Gringotts, Hadrian showed Hermione his room and she was impressed.

"I like your room," Hermione sighed.

"Mom decorated it," Hadrian smiled "She also helped decorate my room in Longbottom Manor, where I usually stay once or twice a week. She is very protective of me."

"She should be, now will you tell me how this came to be?"

"Sure, I was sleeping one night and I woke because I had had the weirdest dream and there was a book on my bed. Normally I wouldn't care, but the Dursleys had taken my stuff away, except my clothes of course. So I knew I couldn't have been reading that night, so I opened the book and it was blank. -"

Hermione gasped, "Hadrian, like the diary?"

"Yes Hermione like the diary, as I was saying inside the book was a letter and that letter was addressed to me." He handed Hermione the letter, she read it quickly and nodded, "So I did as it suggested -"

Hadrian explained everything to her and she laughed, when she heard Griphooks advice on how to deal with his parents.

"So now you are a ward of Neville's grandmother and have two goblin parents? You also live in Gringotts and Longbottom Manor, does that sum it up?"

"Pretty much, I am also adopted into the clan, with my new name and all."

"What's your new name?"

"I'm Blacksteel, scion to Irontooth clan."

"Wow Blacksteel, it sounds really…" she hesitated.

"Yeah, it's weird but I like it, the name is supposed to make me strong and unbreakable like blacksteel."

"What about your wand can I see it?"

"Sure you can see but you can't touch it will only obey me." she nodded and he showed it to her, "The silver lines are from unicorn hair and the black dragon is from blacksteel."

"It's beautiful, the Celtic knots are for protection." She smiled "and now for my next question: are you done with all your schoolwork?"

Someone knocking at the door pulled them out of their conversation, "Enter." Hadrian said

A short, grey haired man walked in, "Blacksteel, it's time for your lesson."

Hadrian laughed "There is your answer, Hermione I have finished it all. This is my defence instructor Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey this is my friend Hermione."

Mr. Grey nodded to Hermione, before grabbing her and holding a dagger to her throat, "Now give up, Blacksteel."

"You will let her go immediately or I will kill you," Hadrian growled,

"How do you intend to do that?"

Hadrian smiled, Grey always tried to find weaknesses, but he didn't realize that Hermione wasn't any damsel in distress. Hermione lifted her foot gently and brought it down on Greys foot, at the same time she pushed the hand with the dagger away while she grabbed her wand. As she was now out of harm's way Hadrian could react, he grabbed Grey with one hand and put his sword pointing into Greys back.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes Blacksteel, I yield."

Hadrian let him go and Hermione glared at Grey, if looks could kill Grey would have been a pile of ash on the floor, "You are -"

Hadrian didn't let her finish, "Hermione, he does it to see if he can shake me. If I get distracted in a battle, then I will die and he tries his best to keep that from happening."

"Oh but still," she mumbled,

Grey smiled, "You got some skill Miss Hermione."

"Thanks."

"That was why I wasn't worried when you grabbed her; she is no damsel in distress. She can take care of business herself."

Hermione blushed, "I guess we will have to find a weapon for her, she will be used against you Blacksteel, you know that." Grey said.

"Yeah I know."

"Well, Miss Hermione, come here." She walked over to him and stood in front of him, "Good you are slim and you move gracefully. A sword is not the best choice for you; hmm a dagger might be right." He reached into his robe but was stopped by Hadrian.

"I have one she can keep," he turned and walked over to a chest, it clicked open when he touched it. He pulled out a dagger and gave it to Hermione after closing the chest again. She looked at the dagger, it was about 26 cm long and the blade was about 15cm. The blade was steel, engraved with lions, a big male lion sat near the hilt and a female was rearing up to attack further down the blade. The hilt was black and the leather on it was soft, it was beautiful.

"Thank you." she smiled at Hadrian, he just nodded and pulled out his sword. Grey smiled and pulled two swords that hung at his side out of their sheaths and faced them both.

"Now don't hold back Miss Hermione or you'll never learn." With these words they started the most gruelling training in Hermione's life, she was terrified to hurt someone, but when the first wound should have happened it didn't and she realized, that there must have been some magic involved.

An hour later found the two teens worn out and Grey smiled, "You have a gift for wielding the dagger Miss Hermione, I would like to give you some throwing knives." He nodded to himself "Yes they will help you when your target is far away, lesson tomorrow at 11am, do not make me wait like you did today."

Hadrian waved him off and mumbled "I was kidnapped Merlin what an arse."

Hermione sighed "Again tomorrow? I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open."

Hadrian laughed as he got up to a sitting position with difficulty, "Yeah I train everyday today was easy as the blades were charmed to not do any damage, don't worry the tiredness will be over soon," just as he said that, Silky appeared with two vials, "Thank you Silky."

"You is welcome Blacksteel."

Hadrian gave one to Hermione and drowned the other "Ah that was better, drink up Miah."

She got up and drowned hers and felt her energy return rapidly, "Easy? You mean this gets harder? What was in this vial? Wait a minute 'Miah'"

"Yep I get to give you a nickname," he smiled "and Miah means moon I read that somewhere. This is something mom developed, gives one their energy back fast. It will get harder and we will be wounded, Grey says that I have to feel the wounds so I know how it feels in a real battle."

"Yes, it's so strange to hear everyone call you Blacksteel. Can I give you a nickname too?"

"Sure Miah."

"Then I will call you Jamey."

"Why?"

"Because your middle name is James and I like having a name only I can call you."

"Okay Miah, you can call me Jamey." the smile she gave him was so breathtaking that he had a hard time remembering what his name was again. His older memories loved her deeply and his younger memories were beginning to see that he had always loved her.

"Thank you Jamey," she hugged him close "I am happy to be here with you, Ron was an idiot the last week or so."

"What did he do?" Hadrian could still remember his future where Ron had deserted them, treated her badly and behaved like a prat.

"He wanted me to be his girlfriend; he kept trying to back me into rooms or corners where he would try to kiss me," she wrinkled her nose, "As if I would ever have chosen him."

"Wouldn't you?" he couldn't help it, he had to ask her.

"No! He is immature, greedy, has no sense of responsibility, lacks proper manners especially when there is food involved and he has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Hadrian laughed "Relax Miah, I was just kidding, breathe."

"It's just that he got me so mad, saying 'We belong together and I really like you, so you are my girlfriend.' The idiot didn't even give me a choice."

"Well maybe he is just unsure because he likes you?"

"Oh don't say that, I can't feel sorry for that idiot he is simply…"

"Yeah"

"What about you Hadrian?"

"Me?"

"Yes, do you like someone?"

"I do but…"

"But?"

"She is perfect and I'm not."

"Oh Jamey, don't doubt yourself. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I'm not sure she would say that, if she knew."

"Of course she would," she smiled "Tell me about her, and then I can forget about Ron."

"Okay, she is very pretty, no she is beautiful she has the most expressive eyes and when she smiles it takes my breath away. She makes me want to recite poetry and leave roses everywhere."

Hermione sighed "Wow if only someone would think that of me."

"I have a thing I would like you to read" Hadrian got up and over to the chest again, he got a book out and gave it to her.

"_Goblin traditions, a guide to all goblin behaviour_" she read the title "Why?"

"You will understand," Hadrian smiled "Just read it and then come talk to me, mom or dad."

"No offence Jamey, but your dad is kind of scary" they both laughed.


	7. Chapter 6

**I know this is short, but my muse will simply not inspire me and this was a pain to finish, I know where I want to take the next chapter so hopefully it will be easier to write. A special thanks to BunyipBudgie I hope the reaction is as you expected, sunsethill for your wonderfull criticism and opinions, ****daithi4377 yes there is a surprise**** and bet7368. I hope you all enjoy the chapter ^-^**

Hadrian smiled as someone knocked on his door later that evening, he opened the door and Remus smiled when they made eye contact.

"Hi Cub."

"Remus, come in."

They sat on the couch "It's good to see you unharmed cub."

"Yes but I was not unharmed when I got here Remus, my so called relatives hurt me and 'forgot' to feed me." Hadrian tried to be diplomatic about it, as he realised that Remus could get dangerous if Remus knew how hurt he had been.

"Cub I want to know the truth, I was not allowed to guard you so I do not know how they treated you."

Hadrian sighed, he told Remus everything about his home life from as far back as he could remember and how Dumbledore had tried to suppress his own will and his magic. He told Remus about his suspicions about Dumbledore and everything that had happened at Hogwarts.

Why would a man as clever as Nicholas Flamel let Dumbledore keep the stone in the school, behind tasks that three first year students could pass?

In the second year when a big snake, a basilisk roaming the school, without Dumbledore noticing, but a second year could find out and knew how the snake got around. How the ministry in Hadrian's third year seemingly without caring let some of the most dangerous beings run around the school grounds. Finally last year when Dumbledore stupidly allowed a two hundred year old banned tournament to be revived and forced Hadrian to fight in it. The tournament that robbed Cedric Diggory of his life, because the great Albus Dumbledore failed to notice his old friend Alastor Moody, was Barty Crouch Jr.

When he was done Remus got up and paced.

"How dare he? How DARE HE!" Remus roared

Hadrian reacted; he jumped in front of the enraged werewolf, "Remus! It's okay I'm here, no one can hurt me now."

Remus stopped pacing and looked at Hadrian with feral eyes, he growled and Hadrian tilted his head slightly to one side, the werewolf slinked up to Hadrian, sniffed his neck and then hugged him close.

"No one hurts my cub!" he growled

"I'm not hurt now, the goblins made sure I healed and corrected all the abuse."

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I wanted to take you in after Sirius was imprisoned, but when I asked Dumbledore he said you were safe and he wouldn't tell me anything. Not even your address, but I am happy that I could at least send you birthday and Christmas presents."

"What are you talking about? I never got any presents, my first birthday present or any type of present at all was when Hagrid bought me Hedwig."

Remus pulled away "What? But I sent you gifts and small things all the time, notes, cards and small letters, I just thought you were too busy to reply to every letter. Who could have stopped them from reaching you?"

Hadrian thought for a moment, walked to the door and asked the first goblin to get his parents. They arrived without much delay

"Blacksteel what is wrong?" Ragnok demanded, he had been in a meeting when Silverhair had marched in and dragged him out.

"Remus told me something and I want to see what you think." he then proceeded with Remus help to tell them that he hadn't gotten any of the gifts.

Ragnok looked very thoughtful for a minute or so before he said "The only thing I can think of is a mail ward, but they are normally placed on houses. Just a minute Blacksteel, let me just get a curse breaker."

The curse breaker was able to find a mail ward on Hadrian and he prepared to dispel it while saying "The mail ward lets the owls know where to drop the letters instead, this ward is most commonly used by ministers and famous people. That way they will not be constantly surrounded by owls trying to deliver letters."

"Can you locate where Hadrian's letters are?"

"Well, I can see a faint thread of magic from Hadrian to the one getting the mail. Let's see…" it took a few moments the curse breaker touched the thread and his spirit followed it towards the end, "The one getting the mail is Albus Dumbledore" he stated

"We should have known," Ragnok mumbled "Dispel the ward Hadrian will get his mail from now on."

The curse breaker bowed and removed the ward. Hadrian knew that this was why he didn't get the summons to the reading of Sirius' will in his other lifetime.

Remus, Hadrian, Ragnok and Silverhair thanked the curse breaker, then they sat down and talked about Hadrian and his plans.

Hermione and Hadrian spend the next few days training, sometimes it was just the two of them and sometimes it was Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Neville and the two of them this resulted in the most intense training sessions. Neville blossomed into a fine young man, he became taller and filled out in all the right places. He got more confidence, surer spell work and more accuracy. Hadrian made Fred and George swear that they would stay in school until they got their NEWTs. They promised and joined the studying, they were a family, a weird, pranking, magic and goblin influenced family.

They visited Longbottom Manor and they destroyed the sombre mood of the manor and Augusta Longbottom asked them all to come again soon so she could feel the Manor alive again. Amelia Bones was also a frequent visitor both in Longbottom Manor and in Gringotts, she was among the few who the goblins called friend. The few were the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Bones', the Davis and the Abbotts, they treated the goblins with respect and they could count the goblins as friends if they get any financial trouble or just needed help.

It was on one of those visits that Hermione realized how she was manipulated and how Hadrian needed help; she vowed to always be by his side and help him with whatever he needed. Hadrian and Hermione were often alone together as Tonks and Remus worked and the twins negotiated with the goblins help, for a shop to open their prank store. When they had a free moment Hadrian walked to the forges in the deep training to become a proper goblin blacksmith, while Hermione read the book. Hermione was pleasantly surprised; the book was factual and very interesting. She read about ceremonies, everyday etiquette and proper ways of greeting everyone, from clan members to outsiders.

But it was the 30th of august at night, as she was reading about courting rituals that she bolted out of bed and ran into Hadrian's room.

"Jamey what is this?" she shook the book in front of Hadrian's nose "What?"

"It's a book," Hadrian's sleep fogged mind wasn't all there.

"It's the book you gave me, but that is not the point. Courting rituals?" she frowned "Does that ring any bells?"

"Oh" He yawned, "Silky?" she arrived with a pop, "Can you please get us some hot chocolate?"

"Yes Blacksteel" she popped out and popped right back with a pitcher and two cups.

"Thank you" he got out of bed and sat on the couch pouring the hot chocolate into a cup, "Sit down Miah, take a cup and explain why you are mad"

She did as he said "According to the book, a courting ritual starts with having the potential mate come and stay." she sipped on the hot chocolate, "Then there will be a test of that persons skills with a weapon, to see if this person can be a proper mate. Then if the future mate is acceptable, she or he will be gifted with a weapon made by the other part. Jamey we have done all of the above."

"Yes I know," she opened her mouth "No, let me finish. Yes we have done all of the steps, I want to be your boyfriend Miah. In goblin culture there is no boyfriend/girlfriend option, there is only courting, engagement and mating. I am a wizard, but I am also a child of the Irontooth clan and that means I have to do the right steps, or you would be seen as a whore in the eyes of every goblin here."

"Me?" her eyes had widened so far Harry was afraid they would pop out, "It was me you were talking about, and you want me to be your mate?"

"Yes that is the general idea; I could stop my advances if you want."

"No! Um no Jamey, I would like if you would continue this courtship."

"Miah, its best you read this part through before you say anything else."

"Why?"

"Because you just finished another step in this courtship by asking me formally to continue to court you."

"Oh then I have to read this," she clutched the book to her breasts and Hadrian's eyes strayed for only a moment, "Jamey, I - Good night."

She walked out of his room and Hadrian chuckled to himself, it was typical of his Miah to react like she did, but apparently she was not against a courtship. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head, hoping that this time he could sleep the rest of the night without being disturbed.

The next day when Hadrian was down in the forge area, he spotted his mom she looked determined,

"Blacksteel, a word?"

"Of course mother." He answered formally and they walked over to one of the small chambers, the crafters would use them for privacy when they made courting weapons or jewellery.

As soon as the door was closed she growled, "You started a courting ritual without informing us?"

"No mom, I didn't." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I informed you the day after she got here, you said that it was fine and I should do as I pleased."

"The day after she got here? That was the day, I was so busy with the other healers, I would have said yes to anything."

"I know." Hadrian grinned.

"Son, this is not the same as a formal permission."

"No it is not, but mom I love her. She is my best friend, have been since we were eleven, she has been by my side, every dangerous step of the way, and I want her to be Lady Potter."

Silverhair nodded, "Yes she is good for you, and you have smiled more since she came." She looked long and hard into her son's eyes and noticing the love in his eyes she said "Very well if you want her you can court her, I will tell your father to butt out and that you had my official permission, before you started this courting."

"Thank you mom, this means the world to me."

"But Blacksteel, you are not an adult yet, at 16 you will get your tattoo and there can be some surprises there." Silverhair spoke of the traditional tattoo that was given to the young ones, who were on the edge to adulthood, normally their 16th or 17th birthday. An old goblin seer would work on a symbol or marking, that would match the young ones soul. If his soul didn't match Hermione's soul, then this courtship would end immediately after the marking. "My marking pulled my soul away from my betrothed and to Ragnok, it hurt me and I do not want you to regret this." she whispered

"I know, but Hermione and I are already bound on some level. She and I are, I don't know, I just feel its right."

She kissed his cheek when he hugged her, "Now I think I left my sons betrothed alone to yell at him, I really have to go back and assure her she has done nothing wrong."

"Okay mom, I will see you at dinner."

After dinner Silverhair lead an old goblin to Hadrians room, "I know this is highly unusual but I will not let my son go through the disappointment that I went through with my marking."

"Very well Silverhair, but I will not mark him." the old goblin remarked.

"I know," Silverhair waved Hadrian over, "just tell me if his mark is the same as ms Grangers."

"Let me see you Blacksteel." he took Hadrians hands and looked intently at them "Good a very strong man, good sense of right and wrong and strong magic. Hmmm…"

Hadrian looked at his hands "May I ask your name?"

"My name is not important Blacksteel, call me seer. Now his mark should be a Nundu, dangerous and almost never defeated." the old goblin stated, "Where is the girl?"

"Here," Hermione walked over to them.

"Show me your hands." he ordered and she held out her hands, "Clever, brave, strong, good magic. Hmm… you are an interesting witch. If I were to give her a mark, I would chose a Nundu lying down, she hasn't yet found her claws and her dangerous spirit but it is there." he turned, "Goodbye Silverhair, I will see you next year, to mark your son." he walked out of the room.

Silverhair smiled "Well that is good, now are you packed?"

"Yes mom we have everything." Hermione nodded

"I can't believe you are going to Hogwarts and will be gone till Yule."

Hadrian laughed "I will write."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the new chapter, I hope it's better than the previous one. At least my muse kept me supplied with ideas and I knew where to take the story. Thanks to fairywm I hope this feeds your addiction even more. I wanted to give people a little bit of the Potter grimoire without writing the whole thing, let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy and remember to smile ^-^**

The next morning Wednesday the 1st of September Hadrian, Hermione, Fred, George, Griphook, the guard made up of twelve goblins, Remus and Tonks, made their way to platform 9 3/4. Having said goodbye to his parents at Gringotts, Hadrian was in a foul mood, he wanted to stay, with his tutors and parents. To stay where he wouldn't be forced into a nice little mold, he growled and Hermione held his hand, it calmed him a little.

Griphook nodded when they stood beside the train "Good luck Blacksteel and Hermione, may your year be prosperous."

"May your gold ever shine, Griphook." Hadrian answered,

"May your fortune grow." Hermione said while she curtsied,

"See you when Yule comes," Tonks said while she hugged them both,

Remus gathered them both in his arms "Write me and make sure to show the old man why the Potter family is respected and feared." he whispered,

"Bye Tonks, Remus." they chorused they waved as they got on the train, and found a compartment.

"Now behave Hadrian while we are gone -" Fred said,

"We wouldn't want to find you hexed -" George continued,

"If Hermione gets mad -"

"When you grope her." Hermione pulled out her wand and they hurried away before she hexed them.

"I have never in my life -" Hermione grumbled,

"Thank you Miah," Hadrian kissed her cheek "You are beautiful." she melted into his arms

"Thank you Jamey."

The door opened and Neville looked at them "Can I sit here?"

"Sure there is always room for my god-brother."

"Thanks Hadrian."

They sat and talked and as the train moved from the platform, they were found by Ron and Ginny,

"Hey," Ron mumbled while sitting beside Neville, "Move over Neville."

"Ron, Nev sat there first," Hermione said

"Come on Mione, I'm your boyfriend -"

Hermione frowned "My boyfriend is right beside me Ronald, and don't call me Mione I hate that name!"

"You said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend"

"You never ASKED me anything, you demanded and I don't like you that way."

"So Potter gets you." he mumbled

"She is not a thing to get; she is a person, who will let someone be lucky enough to be gifted with her love." Hadrian stated.

"But Harry don't you want me?" Ginny said

"No Ginny, I don't want you. You look a little like my mom, a lot like Molly who was like a mother to me and frankly that freaks me out. It would be like I dated my mother." Hadrian growled.

"But Harry I love you!"

"Then you have to find someone else to love, I like you but as a friend I will not date you or marry you."

"But our marriage contract..." Ginny tried again

"You know Ginny, that's the funny thing when your father and mother are leaders in a goblin clan they arranged it so you have to get Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom's permission, Lord Ragnok and Lady Silverhair of the Irontooth clans permission before you can get a marriage contract between you and me."

"But Dumbledore said..."

Hadrian growled "I have enough evidence to accuse him of line theft because he ignored the common courtesy of getting my magical guardians permission."

They both opened their mouth to say more but Neville said "If you don't shut up you will lose two friends, so shut up or get out. I would personally prefer if you got out of here."

They were shocked into silence, timid sweet Neville Longbottom told them to get out. They got up and walked out still in shock, Hermione kissed Neville's cheek.

"Thank you"

"You are welcome," Neville stood and bowed, "There has always been a Longbottom beside a Potter in battle since our families formed a friendship over 300 years ago. I will not be the one to break that tradition, let me stand beside you Lord Potter."

Hadrian stood "I will be honoured if you stand with me, our families will always be friends. Now I will formerly introduce my betrothed Hermione Granger."

Neville took her hand and kissed it, "I will also stand by your side Miss Granger."

"I will be honoured," Hermione smiled "If you will also let me stand by yours."

"It will be a pleasure."

They all laughed and sat again, "Now with the formal business out of the way I would like to give Miah something."

"Jamey you don't have to give me anything."

"Its tradition" She nodded and mentally she quickly paged through the book she had read, he took a miniature box out and tapped it twice with his wand, it grew to its original size. He opened the box and took her right hand, "Miah this is the Irontooth clan betrothal cuffs, these show that you are being courted and they have enchantments that can protect you."

He pulled out two silver cuffs they looked like they were made from flowery lace; the flowers were inlaid with purple, pink and champagne coloured pearls. The leaves were engraved with the animals that Hadrian's cuffs had on them. She thought it was beautiful, he placed it on her right wrist, magic enveloped them as a warm golden glow and the two ends fused together to make a solid band around her wrist.

"I will protect you the rest of my life," He placed the other one on her left wrist and it fused together as well, "I will let you be my heart and soul for our union" then he kissed first her right hand then her left.

"Thank you they are beautiful." Hermione whispered

"They are very old," Neville remarked and Hermione offered a wrist so he could study them "They have many good protections on them, I like them."

"I'm glad you approve." Hadrian drawled "After all I went through to get her parents approval and my parents' approval, yours is the most important." they laughed.

"You got my parents' approval?"

"Of course I did, the courting demands it, by the way your father wants to bind me to his dentist chair and do unspeakable things to me."

Hermione smiled "Well I am his only child."

"I get that but "unspeakable" things, he scares me."

Neville laughed "You can face down deatheaters and a dark lord but Hermione's muggle father scares you?"

"What can I say mate?" Hadrian shrugged, "Muggle dentists are terrifying without trying to court their only daughter."

"Don't worry Hadrian, I'll protect you." Hermione laughed

"My hero." Hadrian sighed.

As usual they got a visit from Malfoy and the other Slytherins and Draco looked down his nose at them, "Potty and Mudblood -"

He never got to say more as Hadrian and Neville levelled their wands at him and Hadrian growled, "If you ever speak that way about my betrothed again, I will end you, no matter what the offence is." his eyes flashed gold for a second and magic rushed to him. No one beside Malfoy noticed the change of colour, but they felt the magic.

Malfoy decided not to test his luck and walked off, Pansy Parkinson curtsied "Lord Potter, would it be acceptable, if I sat with you and your ally for the duration of this trip?"

"Miss Parkinson you will be most welcome." Neville said and Hadrian nodded. Behind Pansy stood Blaise Zabini as a dark shadow his brown eyes sharp. Daphne Greengrass was beside him, her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes sought out Hadrian's as if she could see his soul.

"Do you want to sit with us or go back to wherever you were before?" Hadrian asked

"We would like to stay Lord Potter." they both answered.

"Very well Lord Zabini, Miss Greengrass" the lessons on manners and wizarding family history running in Hadrian's head, they could be allies and great supporters; he knew that Augusta would be proud of him.

Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson flanked Neville who smiled and blushed. Blaise Zabini sat beside Hadrian while Hadrian's arm was around Hermione who leaned against him.

"Lord Potter, I wondered what had happened to you this summer," Pansy said "I heard about the Wizengamot meeting to appoint you a new guardian."

"Please call me Hadrian; well I got a new guardian because my former guardians were unfit to care for anyone. They are rotting away in the mines of Gringotts."

Everyone shivered they had all heard rumours of the terrors in the Gringotts mines, digging for precious stones and metals, clearing out the dangerous beasts and of course taking care of the dragons' feeding, care and of course their droppings, "Then let's be on a first name basis, Hadrian." Daphne said.

"Of course Daphne," Hadrian smiled "It is a pleasure to finally talk to some Slytherins."

They laughed "Well it's not every day that we get to talk to Gryffindors." Blaise said.

Pansy gasped "Is that betrothal cuffs?"

"Yes, Hadrian gave them to me."

The girls crowded around Hermione and inspected the cuffs, "Those are exquisite; I have never seen so beautiful cuffs before." Daphne said

"I know they must have cost a fortune, you are very lucky Hermione." Pansy laughed, "Not only are you marrying a Lord but he also has the fortune to keep you happy."

"What do you think I chose him for?" Hermione joked "He has a large bank account."

The girls laughed "I thought you chose me for my good looks." Hadrian said

"Well no, but you are not hard on the eyes." she laughed

"Ah so that is what you think of me." Hadrian got a mischievous glint in his eyes and then he attacked her, he began tickling her, she shrieked and tried to get away but her laughter rang out clearly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" she laughed

"Good," Hadrian let up and kissed her forehead, she smiled the girls sighed.

The rest of the train ride was filled with laughter especially when Fred and George came back and started joking, and there were peace and friendships blooming amongst the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. They split up in the carriages; Hadrian smiled as he saw Hogwarts up ahead, just as beautiful as ever. They were the last to walk into the front hall as they had waited so they could walk into the hall together, a pop was heard and a house elf wearing a dress with the Hogwarts crest stared intently at Hadrian, then she bowed.

"Lord Gryffindor, what can Hogwarts house elf do for you?"

"Good evening, I need nothing at the moment unless you can give me and my allies a place to sit in the Great Hall?"

"We can do that." she popped away.

"Interesting," Blaise murmured, "Lord Gryffindor isn't that a thing you have forgotten to mention?"

"Not really, as I wasn't sure until now, that I was heir of one of the founders. Although I should have expected it, I did pull Gryffindors sword out of the hat." Hadrian said evasively but it was a family secret.

Another house elf popped in he was wearing pants and a jacket with the Hogwarts crest, "There is now a table for you and allies sir."

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Dippy is my name and I am head house elf here."

"Then thank you Dippy, your services are greatly appreciated." Dippy bowed and popped away again, "Well let's see where we belong, shall we?" he held out his arm and Hermione took it

"We shall indeed." She said

They walked in to find a table just inside the hall, with space for all of them; the table mirrored the teacher's table right down to the golden chair Dumbledore usually sat on. Hadrian couldn't help but notice the wooden replica Dumbledore now sat on, so the chair was Gryffindor's? Interesting. Hadrian seated himself, in the throne like chair, they sat down George took the far right, and then came Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne and Fred. All talk grew silent in the hall as they seated themselves, Hadrian smiled,

"Are any of you as hungry as I am?" Most of them nodded "Well then, Dippy," with a small pop the elf appeared "Would you serve me and my guests dinner now?"

"Of course Milord."

"Just call me Hadrian." Hadrian said

"Of course Milord Hadrian" they all laughed the house elves would never forget a name they had given someone.

Their dinner appeared on the table, everyone in the Great Hall looked at their table shocked, Dumbledore was the only one who decided when the food appeared and Hadrian had done it so casually. Dumbledore stood up and marched down to their table, Professors Snape and McGonagall hot on his heels. Hadrian smiled and kissed Hermione's hand.

"Mr. Potter I insist you stop this and sit with your classmates," Dumbledore said,

"I thought I was sitting with my classmates," Hadrian looked at them, "Are you not my classmates?"

"Of course we are your classmates Lord Potter." Pansy said imperiously while tossing her hair over her shoulder, "We are here as you are to study magic and learn how to control it, as are you my dear Lord Potter."

"Thank you Miss Parkinson, as usual you charm us all with your wit, while you speak only the truth." Hadrian answered.

Pansy stood and curtsied "I live to please Lord Potter."

"Mr. Potter, go to your table and sit down." Dumbledore scowled,

"Didn't I have this conversation with you before?"

"Jamey, it wasn't exactly this conversation, but the headmaster may have forgotten, he is getting older and bad memory is a sign of old age. So he repeats himself without knowing." Hermione smiled sweetly as she said this; in her mind she couldn't help cursing the headmaster, while Dumbledore's eyes darkened.

"Well then headmaster the answer to your question is no."

"Mr. Potter I really must insist on you-"

"Really Miah, do I have to continue to talk to this old ass?" as soon as he said that Dumbledore turned into a donkey, small giggles an chuckles could be heard in the hall, professor McGonagall sighed and countered the spell.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But still it could be worse; you could have this conversation with a goblin." Hermione ran a hand though her hair, the betrothal cuff caught the light and all who understood grew silent. By this point you-know-who could have come into the hall waltzing with Fudge and no one would have paid him as much attention as Hermione was getting.

"Miss Granger, I insist you take those off now, Mr. Potter is betrothed with Ginerva Weasley," the old man tried again, Blaise began laughing, "What is so funny Mr. Zabini?"

"Its Lord Zabini Headmaster, It is funny that you think she can remove them, they are already bonded, and they bonded when she accepted the cuffs, which mean that magic would have punished her and Lord Potter if he was betrothed to another."

"If you have betrothed Lord Potter to someone, not of his family or his choosing, you have committed line theft, Headmaster," Daphne said while her blue eyes stared the headmaster down, "As far as I can remember that is a most serious crime, one worth a trip to Azkaban."

Hadrian laughed "I like Slytherins, they bring truth and viciousness to a party." and Hermione giggled,

"They can lighten our evening my dear." she giggled.

"Mr. Potter, we must insist-" Dumbledore tried

"Again Professor Snape? I would have thought that you had enough last time." Hadrian calmly said as he felt the probe into his mind.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, do you want to sit with us?" Hermione asked totally unaffected by the situation and Hadrian smiled at her.

"Miss Granger I would be honoured." McGonagall sat down beside Fred, her lions had found their claws she was very proud, while horrified at the lack of respect Dumbledore and Snape showed, the children at least remembered their titles.

"I have not committed line theft I am his magical guardian and I-"

"Wrong again Headmaster, you have never been my guardian. You were never appointed by my parents; I guess that was why you had their wills sealed." Hadrian growled, "My life was hell on earth and you left me there. Professor Snape," he hissed while baring his teeth, "next time you try to get into my head, I will make you relive my memories. Each and every one, minute by painful minute."

Professor Snape recoiled like he had been slapped and bowed, "As you wish." He turned and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall, he was not sure where Lily's son got his courage but his eyes had looked like hers and it hurt him to remember dear sweet Lily, while her eyes glared at him with such hate.

"Now Headmaster, I do believe you have some first years to sort, it would be bad form to let them wait. Dippy!" Harry called and the house elf popped in, "Would you please bring the sorting hat to me when the sorting is over?"

"Of course Milord Hadrian," Dippy bowed and stared Dumbledore down "You is sorting now so Dippy can get hat and give it to Milord. Old wizard moves now!"

Hadrian held in a laugh and his friends did the same when Dippy marched Dumbledore down the hall and into his seat, McGonagall rose from her chair "Thank you for the entertainment, now as you said I do have a sorting to tend to."

The sorting ended with the sorting of one Xana, Michael to Hufflepuff and Dippy brought the hat immediately after that.

"Thank you Dippy, is there dessert on the menu tonight?"

"Yes Milord Hadrian, treacle tarts."

"Sounds wonderful." Dippy bowed and popped away Hadrian looked at the hat "Now is not the time to sleep Alwyn, tell me of our lady."

The hat seemed to glare at Hadrian, "Our lady is radiant as usual, happy to see you in her hallowed halls again. And I am a sorting hat we do not sleep you uncouth brat." Hadrian laughed Alwyn was always fun to talk to.

"Alwyn?" Hermione questioned and the others looked just as interested.

"Yes, his name is Alwyn." he looked around and saw their puzzled faces "Did nobody ask him his name when he sorted you?"

"No Jamey I think that you are the only one."

"My name was given to me by Godric Gryffindor himself. After all I am a talking hat not just an ordinary hat, young Hadrian was the only one who asked. Young Longbottom wanted to ask but wasn't sure how."

Neville smiled "I was nervous."

"Will you tell our lady to prepare the room? And remember no resorting."

"She is doing it as we speak, I will give no promises brat."

"Thank you, Miah do you have anything you need to do tonight?"

"Well," Hermione pretended to think, "I had promised my boyfriend and betrothed that I would spend the evening with him."

"Anyone I know?" Hadrian asked,

"No, I don't think that you have been introduced. He is a man who is insanely jealous and suspicious of everyone. Maybe I should go with you, just to annoy him."

Hadrian smiled, "Well if he is that boring, you should run away and elope with me."

"I will think about it." they looked at each other for two seconds and then Hermione started giggling and Hadrian began chuckling and soon they were both laughing.

"Then I would like to invite you all on a little stroll through the castle, after dessert of course."

Everyone nodded and accepted the invitation; they small talked while they ate dessert. After dinner, when they prepared to leave, McGonagall walked over to them.

"Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you, the password is Ice Mice."

"Thank you professor McGonagall, but I really don't have the time for that now, I just arrived I wish to unpack and I am tired."

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will inform the headmaster that you are tired and will speak to him tomorrow." Professor McGonagall had a ghost of a smile on her face, as she told one of her favoured lions this.

"Thank you professor."

_**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lord Rion Potter, 1638-1741, son of Lord Gryphon Potter**_

_We were approached by the Greengrass family; they were attacked by a rival family who kidnapped the Greengrass heir. As usual the Potters do not stand by idly as innocents suffer; we eliminated the culprits and freed the hostages. It turns out that a new dark wizard is on the move, we decided to bide our time the wizard will expose himself in due time. I am to be married, the Greengrass family arranged for their daughter to marry me; it will tie us together as allies forever. Aliena Greengrass will hopefully bear me sons and daughters, to pass my noble lineage on to..._

_We lost our children, I fear for my legacy this is the third stillborn child. Aliena is distressed and I have vowed to find a way for our children to survive, she will not bear another if I cannot guarantee our child's safety. I have been made headmaster of Hogwarts and it pleases me to be back in these hallowed halls. Lady Hogwarts herself shows me her secrets and we, my wife and I, are happy here..._

_I have a son. Bowen Potter, unfortunately his mother my wife Aliena died during childbirth, but he is strong and healthy I write this for my son on the eve of battle. We will fight the dark wizard, the battle will be glorious. I leave my son in Hogwarts where our family will have sanctuary if we ever need it, as headmaster I have provided our lady with defences she can unleash in times of great troubles. I will write instructions for my son so he can utilise them if needed, I pray that the gods do not take me before I can see my son married and with children. My sword will sing for my son and wife as I take the field with our allies, my sisters, their husbands and their sons. If I fall my son should now that life..._

_I lost my arm in the battle and my son will get this book, when I have finished this chapter of our family grimoire. My son is now old enough to protect our secrets, he will marry tonight and I am happy he lives in a peaceful time, in him our legacy will continue; I visited a seer to see our family's future. The seer told me that one day our family would be reduced to one last Potter, of the direct masculine line to our founding father, who would do great or terrible things, the future is uncertain. I pray that one day he will come and he will do great things, and that his battle will be glorious and fierce. I hope that the future generations of our family will remember this, and that when the day comes he will know our history and strength._


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the new chapter, I started this story with an idea where to take this but my muse has decided to be difficult and inspires me with too many ideas. So this took me longer than usual to write.**

**As always thanks to PurpleBullet, peverell6658925, daithi4377, fairywm for your support, without you there wouldn't be a story. 275 people read the last chapter and I'm not one who fixates on reviews, but it is strange that so many could read it but so few could review. To me the reviews inspire me to continue, so I will not post the next chapter unless I get at least 10 reviews.**

As one they all stood and followed Hadrian and Hermione out of the Great Hall, and out to the grand staircase. They looked at the stairs that were changing settings regularly.

"Lady Hogwarts, would you please help us with the stairs, we would like to go to the seventh floor."

There was a tremor and the stairs aligned, so they had a clear path to the seventh floor, the stairs began moving when they stepped onto the landing of each floor. As one they walked onto the seventh floor landing, from there they followed Hadrian. He walked instinctively and ended up in a corridor, where he started pacing, opposite a painting of a man trying to teach trolls ballet, the others looked at him as if he was crazy, until a door appeared.

"Come on." he beckoned them in.

They looked at the greatest library they had ever seen, there was a big round table and chairs just inside the door, behind the table stretched rows upon rows of shelves, bookcases and simply stacked books, continued towards the back of the room which they couldn't see, and up towards the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked, she glanced at the books and tried to reign in her need to read all of them.

"This is a room that I found while wandering last year, and I reckon that one could ask for any type of room, and it would be so. I was just hungry last year and I found a dining room with mince pie in here."

The others smiled and took a seat at the round table; Hadrian smiled and sat beside Hermione.

"I would like you all to introduce yourselves that way we start over. No grudges and no anger." Hadrian said, "I will start: my name is Lord Hadrian James Potter, Blacksteel heir of the Irontooth clan."

Hermione took his hand, "I'm Hermione Jean Granger."

"Neville Longbottom, scion to the house Longbottom."

"Lord Blaise Zabini." Blaise smiled,

"Pansy Parkinson" Pansy nodded,

"Fred-"

"And George-"

"Weasley." the twins said together, while everyone smiled at their antics.

"Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the ancient and noble house Greengrass."

"Alwyn, sorting hat extraordinaire." the hat Hadrian had placed beside him on the table finished.

Hadrian stood "Now, I want to resurrect some old customs," Hadrian said and stood, "I call upon you as Lord Potter to find balance."

Hermione looked puzzled; the others straightened in their chairs, "We are yours to command my lord." Blaise said.

"I refuse to roll over and do what Dumbledore wants, I am a Potter and Potters end things, this war is tearing our world apart, and I refuse to sit and watch it happen." He let the words root themselves before continuing, "Scion Longbottom our families have been allies and we are friends, can I be sure to have your support in this?"

"You have my Grandmothers and my full support Lord Potter." Neville stood and bowed.

"Lord Zabini, we are family, my grandfather's sister married your grandfather, I would prefer to have your support do I have it?"

"You have it and so have your betrothed." Blaise re-enacted Neville's bow.

"Miss Parkinson, I ask for your support."

"You have it, Lord Potter." she curtsied and as the others stayed standing.

"Heiress Greengrass, I ask you to stand by my side as your family has done in many wars."

"I will honour my families vow to stand by you in this war." Daphne curtsied.

"My twins, I know your oath and will not ask what I know."

They bowed and spoke as one, "We are friends Hadrian."

Hadrian turned to Hermione, "My betrothed, I ask you to stand with me as you have done before, I ask you to be my companion in war, as you will be in peace."

"I have stood with you and will be with you until the end," she smiled, "You are stuck with me Potter."

Hadrian smiled, "Good, I will promise you this now, I will not rest before balance has been restored, but to do this we need allies and friends. I ask you all, to search your family history and find oaths, vows and promises that can help us."

"Lord Potter, can you not call upon the wizarding world and gain help?" Daphne asked,

"No not while Dumbledore undermines me, he has made sure that I am being dragged through the mud by the ministry and press. He has gained power and manipulates everyone for his own gain. He undermined my father trying to help, but my father worked tirelessly to end the war and I will see it done."

"And we will be with you Jamey." Hermione said while hugging him,

"Yes lord Potter you have our support and our vows." Blaise said while the others nodded their consent.

"Good, now let's go to bed, and in the future call me Hadrian you are all friends and allies, and titles are not important between us." They nodded and their little impromptu meeting ending and they hurried towards their dorms.

Hadrian walked Hermione to the girls' staircase and kissed her hand, "Goodnight my sweet Miah, may the stars watch over you as you sleep."

Hermione blushed "Goodnight Jamey, may the moon give you strength."

He walked up to his dorm and sat on his bed, "Hey Harry?"

"Hmm," Hadrian looked up and noticed Dean "What is it Dean?"

"I heard that you were adopted, is it true?"

"Yes, I got adopted by a pair of goblins and I'm also a ward of Dowager Lady Longbottom."

"That's cool, is it true?" Dean swallowed, "Is it true that he is back?"

Hadrian sighed, "Yes, he is back but it is not something you should worry about."

"But that's just it Harry, I should worry I'm not a pureblood wizard. He wants to kill all who are even related to muggles and that means that I have to fight. My siblings' lives and wellbeing is important, and I will fight for them." Hadrian sighed, "Can I fight with you? I want to help."

"Dean, this is a very serious thing, if you want to join, then I will be happy to have you at my side, but it is dangerous to stay by my side, you will have to make some difficult choices. I will kill, Dean, I will maim and I will not be merciful."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"So you know what to expect, so you know that this is how it must be. Talk to Neville, ask him about my family history and then if you want to join me, you will be welcome."

"I'll do that Harry."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Hadrian."

"Oh okay, goodnight Hadrian."

"Goodnight Dean." If Dean were on his side then he would have one less enemy or innocent to protect, but only time would tell.

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, headmaster Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in front of the portraits of the old headmasters. He was reflecting on the unique problem that one Hadrian Potter represented, how would he get the boy to do as he said?

"If he takes the field, he will use the Potters way of dealing with the conflict, and he would kill and destroy everything I have planned." the headmaster mumbled.

"Yes he will and it will be glorious." one portrait with dark brown hair and golden eyes said.

"I did not ask for your opinion Rion Potter!" the headmaster snarled, "He is a boy and will not usurp me!"

Rion Potter smiled coldly from his painting, "If you think Dumbledore that you can control a Potter then you are a fool. An even greater fool than I thought. The Potters always win for truth and for faith."

"He must fight for the light side not for Voldemort or the dark." Dumbledore answered.

"The Potter family or in this case the Potter heir, is neither black nor white, we are grey and neutral this is your own fault, if you hadn't pulled him into this then he would not fight. No innocents have come to him for help so he would never feel obligated to fight, but you forced his hand." Rion stated while a small smile blossomed on his face.

"Not another word out of you Rion Potter!" hissed Dumbledore while he pulled out his wand.

"No not another word from me but I must say: he is the heir I have waited for and I am proud to call him my-"

Dumbledore silenced the painting, "He is right you know," Phineas Nigellus Black said, "He is an heir to be proud of even if he is a Gryffindor, he is after all my great great-grandson and therefore a part of my family." Phineas proudly stated.

Dumbledore growled and silenced every painting; he resumed his pacing and growled in frustration Hadrian Potter had to be lead back to the fold.

Thursday morning Hadrian was waiting for Hermione, who for some reason was taking longer than normal to get ready. He sat in one of the chairs and leafed through an ancient runes book, when he heard someone come down the girl's stairway.

He stood and turned, what he saw made his blood boil, Hermione stood there crying. Her uniform was ripped and someone had coloured her hair pink.

"Miah, who did this?"

She sobbed and ran into his arms "I don't know, I was sleeping and the other girls don't know either. I woke up with all my clothes destroyed and my hair pink, Jamey I can't be seen like this."

Hadrian nodded, "Just wait a second," he hurried upstairs and grabbed his invisibility cloak, "Here pull this on then we will find Professor McGonagall and show her. She will help us and I will find us somewhere else to sleep."

"You don't have to do that Jamey, it's just clothes."

"I will not stand idle when you cry like you did when you came down, you are my betrothed and as such I have a duty to see that you are happy and protected. Against anything."

Hermione wrapped the cloak around herself and they made their way out and moved towards McGonagall's office, halfway there they were stopped by Dippy who bowed,

"Lord Gryffindor, Dippy is informing that breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Dippy I won't be long."

"Good." Dippy disappeared and they continued on their way, Hadrian knocked on McGonagall's door and waited.

"Lord Potter, come in."

She moved aside and raised an eyebrow when he held the door open "Good morning professor," he closed the door "Okay Miah the door is closed."

Minerva was about to ask who Miah was when Hermione Granger appeared after pulling something off of her, shocking her teacher, but what shocked her more were the bright pink hair and the sad state of her clothes.

"Miss Granger," she was unsure how to formulate her questions.

"Professor McGonagall, when I woke this morning my clothes were shredded and this is what a reparo managed to do. The pink hair was also a morning surprise." Hermione explained while tears glistened in her eyes.

"I refuse to let anybody treat my betrothed like that; I will remove any threat against her." Hadrian growled, "I insist that we will be given rooms away from people who would hurt her or her things."

Minerva nodded, "I will also not accept this but I cannot give you rooms to yourselves," she held up a hand to stop the protests, "You are not married yet and therefore I cannot do that. But I can arrange for accommodations with a few other students, I would imagine that some inter-house bonding is in order. Perhaps you two and Mr. Longbottom, Lord Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass and some others will be good for inter-house relations."

"That sounds very good." Hermione said.

"And the school board can't be against it, if it improves inter-house relations." Hadrian commented.

"Now Lord Potter you have a meeting with the headmaster, it wouldn't be prudent to let him wait. Miss Granger you and I will make a trip to madam Pomfrey, and she will fix your pink hair and check for other spells."

"I will see you at breakfast Miah," he kissed her cheek and whispered, "Contact mom she will arrange some new robes," he smiled and turned to his professor, "Thank you for the help, aunt Min."

He walked out and left Hermione smiling and Minerva with tears in her eyes.

Hadrian walked to the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office, "Ice mice," Hadrian said but the gargoyle didn't move, the headmaster had changed the password, "Okay, I will take that as an insult, Move!" the gargoyle sprang aside at his growl.

As he opened the door the headmaster smiled, "Hello Harry."

Hadrian sighed, "Good morning headmaster, I guess by your lack of proper address, that you forgot during the night, I asked you to call me Lord Potter or Mr. Potter."

"Oh?"

"And I really don't appreciate being called to your office, only to guess the damn password to this office because you wanted to change it."

"You guessed the password my boy-"

"Don't! I am not your anything."

The door opened again before Dumbledore had a chance to reply, Severus Snape looked at them, "Good morning headmaster, Potter."

"Good morning Severus."

Hadrian nodded, "Professor."

Severus sighed, "I have the potion you wanted."

"Good, now Harry, sit down and we will fix that love potion." Dumbledore said cheerfully,

"What?" Hadrian frowned, "Now I want you to speak very clearly, are you accusing my betrothed of drugging me with love potions? If you are I would like to remind you that I will not accept false accusations." Hadrian growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"I assure you Harry that we have examined the proof and we know that you promised yourself to Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Oh so that was what I did?" Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed, "I didn't date Ginerva, and I didn't even consider her. I would never choose her, so when was I supposed to promise her anything?"

"Now Harry-"

"You will call me by my last name or title, and I will not consider starting a blood feud with you. This is your last chance headmaster."

"Potter," Snape seemed to stop himself,

"Yes professor?"

"I would like a word later if possible."

"Sure, after potions perhaps?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well now just take this potion, and we will have cleared this little problem."

"Headmaster, it's not necessary for me to take the potion, Hermione wears my betrothal cuffs and the only way they would accept her and me, is if we are both free of any influence and true to each other." Hadrian pulled his sleeves up and his cuffs gleamed in the light, Hadrian smiled, "So you see headmaster nothing could have drugged me. Now I have classes to go to and I do not want my betrothed to worry about me being late for potions. Good day."

Hadrian turned and walked out leaving the headmaster and Snape alone.

He walked into the great hall and at his table his allies all stood and he smiled, "Good morning all, sorry I'm late." He kissed Hermione's forehead, she had her normal hair colour back and her robes looked brand new and with the Potter crest under the Gryffindor crest, "Miah lovely as ever." then they all sat and ate. They also got their schedules from Professor McGonagall while they ate their breakfast.

Hadrian smiled they joked and teased each other like old friends, and Blaise flirted with everyone. Pansy looked at him, "We should invite Susan Bones; the Bones family have long been allies with the Potters. She will be of great help."

"We should also invite Tracy Davis she and I are friends and her family was once helped by the Potter family."

Hadrian smiled "Give them both invitations to our meeting this Saturday evening." He sighed and looked at the time,

"Okay guys, it's time for class." He grabbed his bag and took Hermione's hand, "Let's go, Potions await."

They walked out, "We do not have potions Milord, and you are on your own." Fred and George said while bowing mockingly

"Then go before I hex you two for your desertion." Hadrian laughed, they ran off and the others continued to the dungeons.

Snape was already in the classroom as they walked in and sat down, Hadrian and Hermione in front with Blaise and Neville, behind them were Daphne and Pansy, Dean walked in and sat at the girls table and nodded at Hadrian. He was in and he would help them.

The rest of the class slinked in and Ron looked at them with betrayal in his eyes, he sat as far away as he could get. Snape started the class and the rest of the time they brewed in silence. It was curious to see Neville blossom under Blaise's help, they managed to brew a nearly perfect potion and Neville smiled when Blaise quietly praised him.

Hadrian waved them away when class finished and stayed behind, "Professor?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter I would like to apologize for my earlier invasion of your privacy."

Hadrian nodded "I accept your apology. Do not try to look into my mind again, and know this:" Hadrian's eyes hardened and he bared his teeth in a cruel smile, "I am a Potter and I will not allow our world to be ruined, if the headmaster or Voldemort stand in my way they will be removed. Tell your Death Eater friends and Dumbledore, a Potter has returned and he will not allow two peoples temper tantrums to destroy our world."

With those words he walked out and left professor Snape to wonder, how Hadrian had known he was a Death Eater and a spy.

Hadrian made his way to Defence and smiled when he saw Hermione, she had saved him a seat.

After the first few minutes Hadrian had decided that he hated Professor Delores Umbridge, the pink toad didn't want to teach them anything practical. She then proceeded to call him a liar and trying to rile him up, but Hadrian just smiled serenely.

"Professor, I think it's a wonderful idea, we really need to know the theory behind defence." Hadrian said "it is something that we seriously lack in defence against the dark arts."

"Yes Mr. Potter, I am glad that you acknowledge this fact." she seemed baffled.

"Of course, but I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I really want to be an auror, I was under the impression, that I would have to know how to defend against something, to show my practical skills. How do I become an auror if I can't do that?"

"You will get a practical introduction Mr. Potter."

"Oh then I feel much calmer," he smiled, "We must help the ministry, my father was a great supporter of the ministry and I want to be one too."

Umbridge looked shocked, she had expected him to be easily manipulated, as if he would let her manipulate him after his education on politics by Augusta, "Yes Mr. Potter, now everyone read page 1 to 20."

They began reading and Hermione looked like she wanted to ask, Hadrian mouthed 'Later' to her and she nodded.

Umbridge gave them homework; they were to describe why a riddikulus charm worked against a boggart and how one in theory would use it.

Hadrian fumed as he walked out, this was another ploy from the ministry to try and control him and Hogwarts.

"What was that about? And what happened with the headmaster?" Hermione asked gently

"Dumbledore said that you had used a love potion on me."

"I would never!"

"I know Miah, but he tried to convince me."

"How?"

"By telling me that I had promised myself to Ginny, I stopped him and told him that when the cuffs accept someone they have to be true, without bonds and without potions, or magic herself will punish the ones using the cuffs."

"What about Professor Umbridge?"

"Oh she wanted me to react; I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Augusta would have my head if I let someone rile me up."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question, when Hadrian turned and walked left instead of right. "Jamey?" she hurried after him.

"Hello?" he stopped in front of a girl, she had long blond hair and was sitting on the ground looking around, Hadrian couldn't stop smiling she was one of his best friends, his old memories told him and would be a great supporter, "Are you all right?"

She looked up silvery grey eyes focusing on him, "Yes I'm looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, daddy and I are looking for one."

"Ah well I haven't seen one of those, but I know that it is time for lunch would you like to go with us?" Hadrian asked gently,

She looked at him, "Us?"

"Yes, this is my betrothed Hermione and I'm-"

"You're Harry Potter." she stated.

"Hadrian," he held out a hand to her, she took it and he helped her up, "And you are?"

"Luna Lovegood, though people call me Looney." she replied dreamily.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, the girl was a bit odd but to call her names, and she was barefooted.

"Luna, what happened with your shoes?" she asked,

"The others like to hide them from me, and take my things, it's all good fun."

"Fun?!" Hermione was furious, "I'll show them fun!"

She turned to go to the Great Hall and Hadrian smiled, "Come on Luna, we have to see this."

They marched down to the hall, Dippy appeared saw Hermione's expression and squeaked he opened the doors, "Thank you Dippy," Hadrian said as he passed Dippy on his way into the hall.

Hermione marched up to the Ravenclaw table and as a lioness she hissed, "How dare you idiots treat someone like that? Is this really what the smartest house in Hogwarts does? Put others down? Just because she is different? We are all different no one here had the same upbringing or status," she pointed to Luna, "She is a human being and deserve respect, which one of you idiots took her shoes?"

There was a roaring silence in the hall, the Ravenclaw table was silenced and stared at the enraged Gryffindor, "No one took Looney's things." Cho Chang said.

Hermione growled and her magic reacted pushing Cho out of her seat, while Hermione pulled her wand out and Hadrian interfered before Hermione exploded, his magic rose and everyone gasped at the magic's presence, "ENOUGH!" he roared, "I will give you exactly 30 minutes to find all of Luna's things, if I have to find them then I will be most displeased. Now you have 29 minutes and 37 seconds."

Hadrian smiled, offered the two girls his arms and led them to his table, he seated Luna between the twins and sat down to enjoy lunch, the Ravenclaw table was still in shock from the power display and Hermione's speech. He also noticed that Dean had joined them he had taken the seat beside Daphne and they talked about the potions assignment.

Hadrian looked up "Tick tock, the time is running." he growled and suddenly every Ravenclaw was on their feet and out of the hall. Hadrian smiled "Everyone," his table looked at him "This is Luna Lovegood, 4th year Ravenclaw, and she is my friend."

They all knew what that meant, she was under their protection they would protect her with their lives. Luna had tears in her eyes, Hadrian had called her his friend, "Hello Lady Luna, I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George Weasley, welcome to our table."

She smiled, a pale blush showed on her cheeks, "Thank you, have you seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

George smiled "No what does it look like?"

She launched into a description of the animal, Fred and George smiled and thought she was brilliant. She asked what they wanted to do and they told her of their dream of a joke shop, she asked if they could make something that could mimic the sound a Crumple-Horned Snorkack made, so she could lure it out.

Just as lunch was ending and they all stood, Luna said, "This is almost like having friends."

As one they all crowded around her, "We are friends." the twins said.

"Be careful of wrackspurts they will make your brain go fuzzy." She told them.

She smiled dreamily, Hadrian made his way over to her, "We have charms now, you?"

"Herbology."

The twins nodded "We'll escort her." they could take her to class and return via the secret passages, and still make it to their next class.

Just when they were about to go to their next classes, Ravenclaw students hurried into the hall and Anthony Goldstein walked up to Hadrian "The things have been returned she can tell us if anything is missing."

Hadrian nodded and with an arm around Hermione he walked to charms.

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lord Regan Potter**

My tutor and friend Ryce Gryffindor urged me to start this grimoire for my family, when I married his daughter Ebony. My beautiful wife and I have many hopes and dreams for the future and we hope our union will bring powerful children. Our world is in chaos, the dark lord Pancratius is attacking anyone who is not on his side I have been asked to help bring him down, and I will not stand by while innocents suffer. My Ebony laughs at me, she knows I will die on the battlefield one day and she will help our son to greatness. I do not know how she knows these things but she is always right, I will die on the battlefield but hopefully not before I have seen my son...

We were given a credo today; my allies gave it to our family on my son Garrick's second naming day. _Win with Faith and Truth_ an accurate assumption as I have won the day and did it with faith and truth, Victoria Vero, et Fides. I pray my family can stay neutral though every war…

Amaris Gryffindor was here today, she sat a long time looking into my eyes in silence, I do not know how she kept looking at me as she is blind but she did. She told me that my final hour approaches and I should say farewell to Ebony and young Gerrick, I have accepted my fate a long time ago and I will take the field with strength as I have done so many times before. I will die and leave this for my son to read, expand and give knowledge to our lineage. I will wear our lion to the field and I will show no mercy or forgiveness, I will destroy the dark lord Pancratius with my life and magic, if the gods will it so.


	10. Chapter 9

Later that evening Hadrian was approached by Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes professor?"

"The new housing we were talking about will be ready tomorrow; I have selected a few students who will move with you and Miss Granger to the rooms."

"Sounds great, tomorrow is fine."

"Now let's hope this experiment will succeed to bring the houses closer together." she said with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sure that it will work out for the best, Aunt Min." he smiled cheekily,

"Go up to Gryffindor, you foolish boy." she ordered with tears in her eyes,

"Sure. Have a nice evening Aunt Min." he hurried off.

Minerva smiled she had selected people who had oaths with the Potter family; and some who would be by Hadrian's side no matter what; she knew what her little lion could do once he found his roar. She had already seen a bit of his strength and she hoped that she would live to see him finish this war.

Friday the 3rd, became a day many would later talk about, as the day when Hogwarts began to rally under the Potter banner. For some it was the day they moved to a new dorm, they were pulled out of classes early to move in and get to know each other.

Hadrian smiled as he and Hermione were shown their new common room, hidden behind a painting of a young maiden with a unicorn, the password given was "Unity in truth", was a comfortable big common room, there were beige couches, soft rugs in a deep green colour and light blue walls. Hadrian smiled as Fred and George ruffled his hair while they dragged their trunks to their room.

The room was a flurry of activity and just as they were about to finish, a door appeared on a previously blank stretch of wall. Everyone went to examine it even McGonagall was curious, the room they all entered had an enormous round table and bookcases lined the round room.

Hadrian smiled and sat "Why don't we sit and get to know each other." he suggested,

Hermione walked over and sat beside him. Their group followed and sat down, the others found their seats slowly.

"Let's start this with a presentation; if we all live together we should start anew. I'm Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the ancient and noble house Potter, Blacksteel heir of the Irontooth clan."

They continued around the table adding Heiress Susan Bones of the noble house Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Fred and George, Hermione, Neville from Gryffindor. Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Tracy Davis from Slytherin. Minerva McGonagall was also seated at the table.

Hadrian smiled, "As professor McGonagall probably told you, this is a way of improving inter house relations. We are all at Hogwarts to learn and in our living quarters we will have peace and room to be ourselves, to be friends between our houses and to study with each other." Everyone nodded, "There will be times when I and those that sit with me in the Great Hall occupy this room and when we do please stay out."

"Why?" Hannah asked,

"Because we are trying to find balance in this world," the ones who knew what this meant stiffened, "I will not lie to you, I will bring balance to this world and if you want to join, you should read about the Potter family. Then when you understand what I will do, you can join or not. Just don't stand in my way or you might get hurt."

Hadrian got up and walked out of the room Hermione followed him, "What did he mean by that?" Justin asked.

Neville sighed and began telling them about the Potters, who they were and how they acted during wars throughout history. Blaise, Pansy, Daphne and professor McGonagall helped him explain when he forgot something. Hadrian didn't know, but when he walked out saw how his allies supported and loved him, and he gained respect from them all.

"Tell Lord Potter that the noble house Bones support him and the balance." Susan said, "We will stand beside him until death."

"Susan!" Hannah hissed horrified, "You can't be serious, he will kill and maim. How can you even imagine supporting that?!"

Susan smiled and brushed her red hair back, "I am a Bones and we have an old oath binding the noble house Bones as allies to the ancient and noble house Potter, I will not break that oath. It would disgrace my family and the name Bones to ignore such an old alliance."

"I'm happy to hear it," Hadrian said from the doorway Hermione held his hand, "The Bones family has always been and will always be friends of the Potter family." Hadrian bowed deeply and Susan answered with a curtsy.

Padma and Parvati looked at each other and nodded, "We will offer our support," Padma said, "and our skills," Parvati continued, "But we don't know what the rest of our family supports." they finished together.

"I will appreciate your help; your family has an old oath with mine so I suspect that they will support us." Hadrian smiled, he bowed to them, "I wish to formally apologize for my behaviour last year at the Yule ball, and my actions were inexcusable. I hope you can forgive me my thoughtless actions."

"We forgive you." they both answered.

"Your grandfather rescued my mother once and she made me swear on her deathbed that I would repay her debt to the Potters, you have my support." Tracy Davis quietly stated while she pulled her mahogany hair into a braid and her brown eyes focused on Hadrian.

"What is this about a noble and ancient house of Bones and Potter?" asked Michael Corner,

"Its ancient and noble house Potter and noble house Bones," explained Pansy, "This goes back to the family lines, an ancient and noble house like the Potters and Greengrass' are one of the five oldest families in the English magical society. The next fifteen are only noble houses as they are not as ancient as the first fifteen. They are also famous for being in the wizard counsel before it became the ministry." she finished

"And then there are the houses like mine," Blaise said "My house are only Lord Zabini as my family are part of the other houses we hail from other countries and kept our lord titles."

"The twenty families that make the ancient and noble houses have seats in the wizangamot." Tracy Davis stated quietly.

After this there were few questions as one by one all of them made an oath to the Potter family and to balance. They were friends and allies; they would protect each other and their world from the two who were trying to pull it apart. Professor McGonagall would also help them, every Saturday she would come and help them train.

Everyone slowly began to feel at home in their new common room, they studied together and interhouse relations were high in their circle of friends. Their table in the Great Hall was larger and merrier than any other table; they joked, talked and played pranks on each other.

Dumbledore paced in his office the Potter problem was more and more difficult to contain. McGonagall's interhouse philosophy had worked, everyone in the interhouse project now supported and allied with Harry. The board of Governors thought it a great success and wanted one of these interhouse projects for every year, and Albus could do nothing to stop it. "Why can't Harry see that I am only trying to help him, for the greater good?"

Phineas Nigellus Black laughed, "If he has any sense in him he can see why he shouldn't trust you."

"I never asked you to interfere, Phineas!" Dumbledore growled,

"No you did not but he is a Black by birth, and he will know that the tales you spin will not have much truth."

"I must agree, he will bring balance back," Rion Potter said.

Dumbledore glared at them and went to bed, "He will not see that Hadrian can bring peace to our world before it is decimated by war." Phineas stated.

"He has lost his way, with all the power and position he has lost his way. I hope my heir will show him the error of his way before he does something stupid." Rion confirmed their suspicion

"Dumbledore will do what he wants; he never listens to our advice anymore." Vindictus Viridian said.

"And he still use the portraits to spy on Hadrian," Armando Dippet stated, he was greatly disappointed in his successor, "I suggest we go to the portraits and ask them to withhold information of Hadrian and his allies' errands and plans." Every portrait in the headmaster's office nodded and began their visits to all the portraits in Hogwarts.

Rion Potter hurried to a portrait in an alcove on the second floor; in the painting were a family sitting by a fireplace, a father and mother with an infant and an eight year old son. No one living in Hogwarts knew who the family were but the privileged few, the portraits and ghosts knew who they were; Rion woke the tenants, "Wake up Aiden, Ingalis."

"What do you want Rion, its night and we want to sleep." Aiden answered while yawning,

"I want to talk of balance." Rion said

"What are you saying?" Aiden was wide awake now, Ingalis sighed as she woke,

"There is one last Potter remaining and he is glorious. He will bring balance."

"The last Potter? From the family prophesy?" Ingalis asked while she rocked her daughter

"Yes the last one, he is Hadrian and I say he will bring us all great honour."

"He is named like me?" the young boy asked,

"Yes he is your many times great grandson, and one to be proud of." Rion used the rest of his night telling them of their long awaited heir.

One evening, a week after their move to the new dorms, Hadrian was on a mission to find Miah and get some information.

Hermione had spent two evenings fiddling with something, she refused to tell Hadrian what it was and it confused him. He sneaked up behind her and she gave him a galleon coin, he looked at her confused when the coin warmed and then as he looked at the coin it said "Hello my Jamey."

"It's for our meetings, every friend gets one and this coin," she held up another, "Will be yours, that way we can give the date and time to everyone, without revealing anything to others."

"You are the most brilliant and beautiful woman I have ever met." He stood, embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"So you approve of my idea?"

"Of course, how many have you made?"

"About 25 for now, but more can be made and charmed to work the same way."

"Perfect let's give the others their coins tonight; tomorrow Lady Longbottom will come here to take me to a meeting with someone she thinks will help us."

"Okay, I wonder who it is. Never mind let's do our homework; I have to go to the library I need a book to cross-reference our assignment for charms."

"Let's go to the library then Miah."

"I'll just grab my things." She rushed to get her things and she returned with her bag, "I'm ready!"

They made their way to the library, they talked together while they said hello to the friends they passed in the halls.

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lord Regan Potter **

My tutor and friend Ryce Gryffindor urged me to start this grimoire for my family, when I married his daughter Ebony. My beautiful wife and I have many hopes and dreams for the future and we hope our union will bring powerful children. Our world is in chaos, the dark lord Hancratius is attacking anyone who is not on his side I have been asked to help bring him down, and I will not stand by while innocents suffer. My Ebony laughs at me, she knows I will die on the battlefield one day and she will be the one to help our son to greatness. I do not know how she knows these things, she is not a seer, but she is always right, I will die on the battlefield but hopefully not before I have seen my son...

We were given a credo today; my allies gave it to our family on my son Garrick's second naming day. Win with Faith and Truth an accurate assumption as I have won the day and did it with faith and truth, Victoria Vero, et Fides. I pray my family can stay neutral though every war…

Amaris Gryffindor was here today, she sat a long time looking into my eyes in silence, I do not know how she kept looking at me as she is blind but she did. Her milky green eyes seemed to read my soul, as if she wasn't sure what to say. She told me gently but firmly that my final hour approaches and I should say farewell to Ebony and young Gerrick, I have accepted my fate a long time ago and I will take the field with strength as I have done so many times before. I will die and leave this for my son to read, expand and give knowledge to our lineage. I will wear our lion to the field and I will show no mercy or forgiveness, I will destroy the dark lord Hancratius with my life and magic, if the gods will it so.


	11. Author info IMPORTANT

Hello all!

This is an explanation to why my updates are going slow. Two weeks ago my mother was hospitalized, with heart trouble and as you can imagine I have been staying with her when I finish work every day.

This has also caused me to neglect my stories and my writing; also this has affected my muses who will not inspire me as they use to do. This is why my updates will become fewer as my mother hopefully recovers in hospital.

I hope you will be here when I return to my writing, bear with me and I promise to return with more exiting chapters of Back Again, the tale of the Potter heir.

Love from Nici.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I want to thank you all for your encouraging messages and support, without it I think this time would have been a lot harder on me. My mother pulled through and her heart is better after her new pacemaker, I have stayed with her as she recovered. Now I am back home as she is a lot better now, and that means that I have written and written to give you all a new chapter. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN.**

Back again 10

The next morning Hadrian met Augusta in the entrance hall and she nodded "You are on time, and suitably dressed."

"Of course Lady Longbottom, you taught me well." Hadrian bowed before her, "Shall we?"

"We shall indeed Lord Potter." Augusta took his arm and they walked out towards the ward line so they could apparate to their meeting.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Good morning headmaster Dumbledore, I came to collect my ward and take him to meet a friend of mine." Augusta answered and walked pass Dumbledore, as if he was as unimportant as a leaf on the ground.

"No student can be taken out, without the consent of a staff member in Hogwarts, while school is in session, you know this Augusta."

"I do know that I am on the board of governors, but as it is I have here a written permission to take Lord Potter to his meeting from Professor Filius Flitwick."

Dumbledore looked blindsided, "I have not heard of this and I will not allow it."

"Please Dumbledore," Augusta sneered, "You have no legal right to hold neither me nor my ward back any longer."

They were passing the ward line and Augusta apparated before Dumbledore could answer, they were in Gringotts a minute later. "That man can annoy even a saint." Augusta mumbled,

"Augusta? Where are we going?" Hadrian asked,

"This way to meeting room one, but I think you should go to your mother first, if I know her right she longs to see you."

"Okay, so I'll see you in meeting room one in a few minutes?"

"Yes, go on Hadrian."

Hadrian hurried to Silverhair's room and knocked gently on the door, "Yes, yes what is it now?" Silverhair growled as she opened the door.

"Hello mom,"

"You're back," she hugged her son tightly, "I have missed you my son."

"I missed you too, how's dad?"

"He is his usual grumpy self."

"That is good to hear, are you two going to be at this meeting?"

"Of course we are my son."

"Let's go mom."

They walked into the meeting room where they saw Augusta sipping tea, while Ragnok and Griphook had a furious discussion in Gobbledegook, Hadrian and Silverhair sat down and poured some tea while they waited. There was a knock on the door and a goblin opened the door and let five people in two men, two women one young and beautiful, the other old and grey and Amelia Bones.

"Now that our last guests have arrived, we can begin our meeting." Ragnok said as he and Griphook seemed to solve their issue, "Lord Hadrian Potter, may I present Lord Sanguini, Ulric Small, Lady Aurelia Poirier, Lady Marigold Vega," Hadrian bowed and they returned the bow, "And of course you know Amelia Bones."

"It's nice to see you again Amelia." Hadrian said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Hadrian." She gestured to the table and everyone took a seat. "Let me begin this meeting, I want to support you and the balance Hadrian, your father came to me and asked the Bones family for help and support. I offered him my hand and I will do the same to you." Amelia held out a hand and Hadrian took it.

"Susan has already confirmed the Bones house's loyalty, and I will gladly stand beside you."

The one named Ulric Small cleared his throat, "My introduction was brief Lord Potter, I am Ulric Small, Alpha of the great Southern werewolf pack," Hadrian used this time to study the man, he had short blond hair, deep blue eyes and a friendly smile, "We are here to find out what kind of man you are."

"I appreciate that you came here to meet me, and I hope to live up to your expectations Mr. Small."

Lady Aurelia Poirier pulled her light blonde hair over her shoulder and smiled, if Hadrian wasn't betrothed to Hermione in some way he might have fallen for the veela, "I'm Lady Aurelia Poirier, I speak for the veela population and we will support you. You saved one of our own, even though you didn't have to. We know your heart and will stand by you."

"I appreciate your support Lady Aurelia, I hope you will find me worthy. Please give my love to Gabrielle and Fleur."

"I will Lord Potter." She smiled.

Sanguini was the next to speak, he had white skin, black hair and his hard reddish black eyes focused on Hadrian, "We vampires do not meddle in human affairs; I came here because I was curious. Who is the person that could inspire the goblins to adopt them and then rise to the top of society?"

"I'm but a boy in comparison to you Lord Sanguini, but I am willing to learn to save our society and secure rights for all." Sanguini seemed satisfied with the answer, the old grey haired woman got up and took Hadrian's hands, she turned them over and she traced the lines. She then looked him straight in the eyes and as green met golden, he felt a presence gently prodding to be let in and he lowered his shields a faction.

He felt her curiosity and laughter when she mentally nudged him away from her. She gently searched through the pools that his mind stored memory in and he felt her sorrow, anger and hate when she glanced at his childhood. Gently she pulled out and as he saw her in the real world again he gasped, where there had been an old woman sitting before was now a beautiful woman she had long red hair that shone like fire, she had a mischievous smile with dimples in her cheeks, her golden eyes sparkled and she laughed.

"I am the head priestess of Avalon, I welcome you young Lord Potter in our midst if you ever need sanctuary."

"Thank you Lady Vega. I will remember your friendship and honour it as long as I live."

"Again you have inspired friendship where you could not possibly have, remarkable Lord Potter, remarkable." Sanguini laughed, "I would like to taste you, you must be very delicious."

"I'm not sure my betrothed will appreciate you tasting me." Hadrian remarked,

"Well we wouldn't want to anger the lady."

"I would be happy for your help and support, if you want to help then that is great, but do not get in my way. I will support you all and still fight for rights for all creatures, beings, muggles and wizards, even if you do not fight with me."

"I will fight with you Lord Potter," Ulric Small said, "You will fight to give us rights, even if we would not fight with you. It shows your pure soul and your strong beliefs."

"Please call me Hadrian, and your help is greatly appreciated, Voldemort recruits your brethren and that do make him more dangerous. With your help we can hopefully convince some werewolves to stay neutral."

"Very well Hadrian, I will do what I can to convince them, and please call me Ulric."

"I will also help you Lord Potter." Sanguini said

"Can I do anything to prove myself to you Lord Sanguini?"

"You have already showed me a lot of your worth, but I would like to meet your betrothed, she will show much about who you are as a man."

"That can be arranged, Lord Sanguini."

"Very well, I will wait for that day with anticipation."

The meeting continued for hours and by that time an alliance had become reality, Hadrian had secured help and support from some very influential people. The only one who didn't agree to the alliance for now was Sanguini, as he wanted to speak to Hadrian again before he would decide.

When they returned to Hogwarts, Hadrian hurried to the dorm and when he entered he was tackled by his bushy haired betrothed, "Hadrian I missed you!"

"Come on into the meeting room I will tell you all about it." They hurried into the meeting room and sat side by side at the round table, he then proceeded to tell her all that happened at the meeting.

Hermione smiled and said "I'm happy you impressed them, oh how I wish I could meet the Lady of Avalon."

"Maybe you will, she will be here to advice us when we need her."

"What are you going to do about Sanguini's refusal?"

"He wanted to taste my blood and meet you, I'm not sure I should let him take my blood. But he will not stand against us."

"That is at least something; we could perhaps invite him for another meeting?"

"Perhaps, but now I am tired and I think I should go to bed now." He kissed her forehead "Good night my sweet Miah."

Later that night he woke and got the book out there was a new entry that Hadrian hadn't seen before. He cast a lumos and read it:

_Hadrian, I noticed you talked with Sanguini, he is a very powerful ally but he is also very dangerous. Be careful, he will sense weakness and you have to be ready, your best behaviour will not be enough, you have to outmanoeuvre him strategically. In my lifetime he was a devil, he attacked everyone, our side and Voldemort's side without showing mercy. Impress him and many lives will be spared, if you do not he will be a formidable foe. Please be careful he is also very interested in young women, so when Hermione meets him then warn her about him. I trust you are still on your guard where Dumbledore are concerned. Do not trust him until he has given an oath to protect and not meddle with anything concerning you again. This will be the last time I can help you but I will leave you with this choice: Let me help you as a part of yourself or let me live again. Ask our father Hadrian, he will know what to do._

The next day Hadrian and Hermione, were on their way to the library to study there as usual. As soon as they reached the library Professor Sprout saw them and walked straight to them.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to have a minute of your time."

"Sure Professor, go on in Miah." Hermione nodded and walked into the library, "What can I do for you Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, I would just like to tell you that I support you."

"Thank you Professor Sprout."

"And I want you to take one of my students, give her support and help her, poor dear lost her parents last year and as much as I would like to help her, I am her teacher and not one she will confide in. I just want-"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Heather Rain, she is a 4th year student, she is an orphan and she doesn't have many friends..."

"Okay, where is she now?" Hadrian honoured his ancestors by accepting to help her without a second thought.

"She is in the library right now; I will introduce you to her." The Professor marched into the library, Madam Pince glared at her as if the sound of her walking was too loud, and over to a corner table where a small black haired girl sat. "Miss Rain?" the girl looked up her eyes was a startling shade of purple, "This is Harry Potter, Harry Potter this is Heather Rain."

She walked off and Hadrian smiled gently to Heather "Hello Heather, I'm Hadrian may I sit with you?"

"Sure," her voice was soft and gentle, "No one is sitting there anyway."

Hadrian pulled out his books and began to read through one of the chapters in their defence book."Hadrian?" Hermione called.

"Here Miah," Hadrian looked up and saw Hermione with about five books in her arms, "this is Heather Rain, Heather this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello Heather, how are you?" Hermione asked,

"Hi I'm fine," her eyes began shining with tears, "I'm fine."

"Oh you are not fine," Hermione pulled Heather into a hug and Heather cried into her shoulder, "It's okay just cry, cry it all out." She was rocking Heather gently, "Everyone should have a good cry. I remember one time where I cried very much, it was in mine and Hadrian's first year. I felt so alone and homesick that I hid in the girls bathroom."

Hadrian smiled, "I and my friend Ron weren't very nice to her, and she cried all day."

"Yes you were an idiot," Heather giggled while drying her eyes with her sleeve, "and as I was crying a lot, I never went to the All Hallows Eve feast, so I didn't hear that there was a troll in the castle. It found me in the bathroom and I was so scared, then the two idiot boys that treated me so horribly were there, Hadrian jumped on the troll, showed his wand up the troll's nose. Ron finally listening to my advice, used a Wingardium Leviosa on the troll's club, levitated it over the trolls head and then let it go, it knocked the troll out. They saved me and since then we were friends, so my crying helped me, I was never lonely or homesick again."

"You showed your wand up the troll's nose?" Heather laughed,

"Yes, I sure did. I was eleven I think I should be excused for my lack of finesse." Hadrian huffed, "it took days before my wand was back to normal."

"So you got a new friend?" Heather asked,

"Yes, new friends and now Hadrian and I are courting."

"Woah that's wicked."

Hadrian laughed, "Perhaps, but now you have two new friends."

"Really?" Her purple eyes sparkled.

"Really." Hermione and Hadrian confirmed together, "Let's go outside to the lake, the weather is very nice today." Hadrian suggested.

They nodded and packed their things; while they walked they were joined by Fred, George and Luna.

They sat down by the lake and enjoyed the sun, they talked and laughed Heather didn't say much, but she smiled at the jokes the twins told them about.

Luna smiled and said to Heather, "A true soul is a pure one, you are gifted."

Hadrian frowned he knew from his previous life that Luna was clever, more clever than she was given credit for and knew more than she let on. The others also noticed in the past week that she hid herself behind a facade, so she couldn't get hurt as easily as others when people got to know her.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked,

"She is gifted." Luna looked at Heather, her dreamy expression gone from her face, Heather paled,

"Please don't say anything else." Heather asked gently,

"Heather is there something you want to tell us?" Hermione asked gently,

"I- I'm a-a-"

"She is a soul reader." Luna bluntly interrupted.

"Shhhhh Luna, no one must hear you say that." George closed Luna's mouth with his hand,

"Why not?" Hadrian asked.

"Let's go to our room and I will explain." George promised while Luna tried to get his hand off her mouth.

They got up and hurried up to their room; they walked into their meeting room and sat down, "Now explain." Hadrian demanded,

"A soul reader is a special brand of magic that only appears once in about 10.000 magical female births. The soul reader is always a girl, and they are used until they die. The soul reader can with only a look know things about the person they are looking at, that it will be as if the soul reader always have been with you. They do not read your mind but your soul, wishes, dreams, hopes and sorrows." George gently explained.

"So a soul reader can tell our deepest desire but not our thoughts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but the ministry uses the soul readers as a form of detectors, if a soul reader sits in on a meeting with their new allies, they could know all about their new allies' desires and hopes and would then get an advantage." Fred explained, "But the soul reading can hurt the soul reader, imagine if you knew every desire, fears, dreams and hopes of everyone you were forced to read. That is why we shouldn't talk about this outside."

"I am a soul reader," Heather confirmed, "please don't tell anyone! The ministry uses people like me and the last soul reader was imprisoned in the ministry until she died."

Her begging caused everyone to look at her tear filled eyes, "I will not allow you to be used by anyone." Hadrian growled, "You are our friend now and therefore an important ally in our group. If you want you can stay here, after we clear it with Professor McGonagall of course."

"Stay here? With you?"

"Yes here with all of us," Hermione confirmed,

Heather got up and walked to Hadrian, she stood in front of him and asked, "May I read you?"

"Sure." Hadrian said,

"Okay just look at me." Purple met green and they were silent for about five minutes, then Heather gasped and pulled away, "Thank you Hadrian, yes I would like to stay here." Heather smiled.

"Okay then let's find McGonagall and ensure that you can move here." Hadrian smiled at the girl who now knew his soul and he knew he could trust her.

Heather moved in later that day, she and Luna became close and they never saw one without the other following soon after. Everyone accepted Heather and her gift, Hadrian knew Luna was a seer but after the confrontation with Heather he didn't want to mention it to anyone.

It took a bit of time but soon they all found a family in Hogwarts. They protected each other in the halls when someone tried to hurt their new friends, Professor Umbridge tried constantly to provoke Hadrian, but he held his head high and his friends tried to distract the Professor when her comments began to have an effect on Hadrian's temper. Hadrian wrote his dad and asked about the book and soon after Ragnok came to Hogwarts.

They were all seated for their lunch, when Ragnok strolled into the Great Hall like he owned it. "Hadrian, come with me we need to talk."

Hadrian took a sandwich and hurried after his dad, who walked outside. They walked for a bit in silence, and then Ragnok placed a stone with a rune engraved on it, on the ground and turned to his son. "Now we cannot be overheard. Tell me son what the book told you exactly." Hadrian told his dad the entire thing the book had said, and Ragnok nodded seriously when he stopped speaking. "The book speaks the truth there is a way of releasing the person in the book, both to give him a body and to let him merge with you. Only if you chose to give him a body he will be like your twin, and share your life with you which means, that your life will be halved. The other way is much better for you and I bet it will also be easier for him, if he is anything like you, he loves Hermione too and will suffer when you marry her."

"If he merges with me will I become another person?"

"No, he will just give you his memories, all of them."

"So I will still be me?"

"Yes, he cannot take over, and you will be whole not two halves."

"I think," Hadrian breathed in deeply, "I will merge with him, so he can live the life he wanted."

"The ritual is in this book," Ragnok handed the book to his son, "I cannot help you, the only one to help you is him. Or the ritual will fail."

Hadrian nodded, took the book and they both walked towards Hogwarts again, "Say hi to mom for me."

"I will my son, be strong and show honour and courage."

"Goodbye father." Hadrian bowed as they reached the great doors.

"Goodbye son." Ragnok nodded and walked towards the wards.

Hadrian spent the next three days reading the book and studying the ritual, when he felt ready he hurried to the room of requirements. He walked back and forth thinking of a ritual room, with all the things he needed for the ritual. As he opened the door the book flew out of his hand and a shadow picked it up.

Hadrian pulled out his wand, "Hello Hadrian." a voice said, the figure stepped into the light and Hadrian gasped. It was a man, he had long wild black hair, jade green eyes that looked cold, scars on his body burns, cuts and missing flesh, he smiled but the smile never reached his eyes. "I'm glad you chose to help me. I still have more I wish to show you and tell you."

"You are me?"

"Call me Harry; I never did the spell to get my name back. And I am not you we are already very different."

"How?"

"I have killed and fought in a war, I was not prepared for the war as you will be. I have been tortured and killed for some belief that I was the only one to kill the monster Voldemort."

"I'm sorry."

Finally the smile reached his eyes, "I'm glad I got to meet you before I fade away, you are much more worthy of her than I could ever be."

"About that," Hadrian smiled, "I wish to merge with you, the ritual is ready," Hadrian pointed to the ritual circle, "And if you want to we can do it now."

Harry looked at the circle and at Hadrian the young man so deserving of Hermione's love and smiles. "Why would you want to merge with me? I am damaged."

"Because you have to get a good end too, you sacrificed your life to go back and help me. As a part of my soul you will be me and get Hermione's love too."

"She would not love me as she loves you."

"She is our love, she would not know."

They stared at each other for a long time, and then as one they both stepped into the circle.

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lady Katharina Potter, 1527-1609, Daughter of Leander Potter.**

My father gave me this grimoire when I married and I wish to impart what knowledge I can while our world is at peace. We have decided to move from the muggle world as it is a confusing time for England. At last the world seems to relax from the disputes over the throne, I was placed with my family to protect the Lady Elizabeth and we have done so for many years. I will take my leave from our dearly beloved Queen Elizabeth's court and I will let others protect her. My family await my marriage to Lord Henry Bones, and I hope our marriage will bring us bliss...

My dearly beloved Elizabeth died today, her reign is over and I fear what England will become now. My beloved husband is sick and I fear that he will not live through the night, our children will come and I hope they will give him his fighting sprit back. We have 10 children and my oldest, Gryphon, will get the Grimoire and he will hopefully get some comfort in my words...

My eyes have gone bad and I write this my last entry in this, as my son Gryphon sits by my side and watches over me, my sweet grandson Rion is with him and he will bring glory to our family. I will leave this world to join my husband Henry, my children Eliza, James, Edward, Catherine, my queen Elizabeth and our common friends. I hope my life has brought joy and happiness to those around me, but I regret not being there for my youngest Beth, as she gives birth to my twelfth grandchild. I would have loved to be her midwife but my hands are weak and my body weaker still, I will not survive this night. To my beloved Gryphon, Rule your life with your heart and not with your mind. Let Rion grow and turn into an honourable man, give him this book and my blessing...


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hello guys I'm back. My muse had abandoned me and this story, but as she is a fickle mistress she inspired me to write something new and that will hopefully be up before long. This story will be updated more regularly because my muse has begun to inspire me again. I hope you haven't abandoned me. A special thanks to happylady, geetac and daithi4377 and everyone else.**_

* * *

Nothing much happened until the first Hogsmeade weekend in November, Hadrian had planned a meeting with Sanguini, Hermione, Fred and George went with him. They had only just walked into the town when cloaked figures began to apparate into the town, one of them sent a killing curse at them and they ducked into an alleyway.

Hadrian growled, "They will not get away with this."

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione asked,

"Fred, George you two try and get the children out first then the adults." They nodded, "Hermione and I will fight them and try to distract them away from the innocents."

They nodded and Hadrian used a reducto on the first death eater he saw, the death eater collapsed with a scream and they moved swiftly down towards a group of children. Time seemed to blur killing, injuring death eaters and moving towards people in trouble.

Hadrian didn't know when he got separated from the others, but suddenly he found himself surrounded by death eaters and he bled from several wounds. He blinked and wiped the blood from his face, his energy was almost gone but he knew he had to keep fighting. Then something happened, a growl was heard and something tore through the death eaters, the death eaters screamed and begged for their life, but a smooth voice said

"Do not worry you will be dead soon, let me just taste you."

The death eater screamed "No! No mercy please..."

Hadrian's eyes cleared and noticed that it was Sanguini who had come to his rescue; Sanguini drained the death eater and caught Hadrian when he collapsed. "Lord Sanguini?"

"Lord Potter you have lost a lot of blood," Sanguini said when he laid Hadrian gently down on the ground. "I am not sure you will survive this?"

"Is Hermione alright?"

"I do not know Lord Potter."

Hadrian struggled, "I have to find her..."

"No Lord Potter, you cannot go find her you are too weak."

"She has to know that I love her... that I..."

Sanguini looked sadly at him, "Forgive me Lord Potter." Hadrian felt a searing hot pain and then he knew no more.

Hermione was frantic, she couldn't find Hadrian. They had gotten separated by the death eaters, she had just turned to help a student and when she wanted to grab Hadrian, he was gone. She ran down the street, but no matter where she looked he wasn't there. The teachers and Aurors came flooding the street, Professor McGonagall found her sitting on the street,  
"Miss Granger?"  
"Yes professor." Her voice was flat and emotionless;  
"Are you well?" the professor looked around, "Where is Lord Potter?"  
"Gone. I don't know where."  
"Let's get you back to the school Miss. Granger, and to Poppy she will heal you."  
Finally Hermione looked up at her favourite teacher, "Heal?" she looked down at herself and noticed a big gash on her leg.  
She stood with Professor McGonagall's help; slowly they made their way to the school and up to the hospital wing. Poppy ushered her to an available bed, the hospital wing had turned into an emergency room for the Hogsmeade population, and gave her a potion. Fred and George spotted her and hurried over to her side,  
"Hermione where is Hadrian?" Fred asked.  
"I don't know." Hermione began to cry, they sat beside her and hugged her,  
"He will be okay, he never gives up-" George said,  
"And he will do whatever he can to return to you." Fred finished.  
"I know but I am worried. I just turned for a second and then he was gone, I searched everywhere." She sobbed into George's chest.

"We have to keep things going until he comes back and you have to be strong and lead us, Hermione." They said together.

"Why?" she looked at them, "Why should I be the one to lead you?"

"I know you're sad right now, but you are betrothed with a Potter and that is why this is your responsibility, you must continue to be strong or Hadrian's alliances will crumble."

"Okay," she wiped her eyes, "I will be strong for Hadrian."

When Madam Pomfrey let her leave she returned to their dorm "Call the others into the meeting room." Hermione said.

They saluted her and got everyone together, "Everyone," Hermione began, "There has just been an attack on Hogsmeade, Hadrian, Fred, George and I was there. We attacked the death eaters, Fred and George got the children away, while Hadrian and I attacked. I tried to help a person and when I turned Hadrian was gone. Hadrian is missing." Hermione sat down.

"He's gone?" Neville asked.

"Yes, but we know he will be back. He always comes back to us." Hermione assured them.

"What will we do now?" Susan asked.

"Continue his work until he returns." George said. They all agreed to do that and life went on.

A month later everyone in the castle got ready for Christmas or Yule, Hermione had become a leader of the Pottor Group as they had been dubbed by everyone else. She was the person they went to when they needed something, their group had expanded a little, Oliver Wood, Andromeda Tonks and Mafalda Fairbanks had begun to work for the balance. The Daily Prophet wrote about more and more attacks on muggleborns and their families, the dark mark hovering above the ruined houses. There had also been a mass escape from Azkaban Prison, almost all of the most dangerous Death Eaters had escaped and the ministry couldn't find them.

The goblins had searched for Hadrian since it happened and Silverhair was inconsolable, she went from sad to furious and she had been to visit Hermione many times. She claimed that she only visited to console Hadrians betrothed, but most of the time it was Hermione consoling her. Hermione had written her parents to say she was not coming home this Christmas break. Their group had also decided to stay, they felt stronger together and would not be separated and they also hoped that Hadrian would be back before Christmas was over.

* * *

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lady Dorea Potter née Black, 1920 – 1977, Wife of Lord Charlus Potter**

I was born into the Black family; they live up to the family name and openly practice dark magic and the dark arts. I myself have been involved in some of these black rituals, but now I am married to Lord Charlus Potter, he is a grey wizard and I am now free to study the white arts and pure magic. Our marriage was arranged, as so many pureblooded wizards and witches marriages are, I hope we can be happy together and he has permitted me to write some of the Black family rituals in this grimoire...

We have a son, today as I write this our first born son sleeps silently by my side. Our little Robert will be protected and cherished as our healer told me I can never have more children...

It is the 14th of august 1970; my only son Robert is dead. He was attacked by some organisation called the Death Eaters, he was on his way home when it happened. He was only 20 years old, not even married, my loving husband Charlus will make his brother Fleamont Potter and his wife Euphemia Bellefleur, Lord and Lady Potter their son James Potter, our 10 year old nephew, will be the heir.  
Our family will continue even if we are dead and I hope that our legacy will continue for generations to come...

This will be my last entry to our grimoire, my husband and I have done what we can to aid this war, but we are tired and its time that James gets this book and reads our family secrets. He is our heir as Fleamont and Euphemia wanted it, and now he must learn our history. He will begin his seventh year at Hogwarts this year, we are proud of him, but his fascination with the muggleborn is disheartening. How will our family ever gain what the seer told Lord Rion: one day our family will be reduced to one last Potter, of the direct masculine line to our founding father, who will do great things? I do not think that James will be the one and if he marries that girl he will never give our family the heir we need.


	14. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, next chapter is up. I would like to thank Geetac, Whitebuffalowmn, Daithi4377, White Angel of Auralon, Sunsethill and Happylady, you are awesome. To everyone else who reads this, you are all awesome too. Until next time.

* * *

The 20th of December, when most of the students had gone home, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and as everyone looked over, they saw Lord Hadrian Potter standing before them in all his glory. The air seemed to move around him, his eyes glowed golden and he growled deeply.

"Hadrian?" Hermione got up slowly, "Are you all right?" she walked towards him slowly, his growl increased when she got closer.

She stopped when she was directly in front of him, "I missed you Jamey." she whispered.

"You must be Lady Hermione," an amused voiced said, she turned and saw a well dressed man standing beside Hadrian, "I'm Sanguini and I have had the pleasure of Lord Potters company for the last month."

"Why didn't you contact me? I was so worried."

Sanguini laughed, "Ask Lord Potter."

Hermione walked up to Sanguini and slapped him, "I will not ask again Sanguini, I am not a Potter legally yet but I am a future Potter and I will make you regret-"

Hadrian snapped out of his fixated stare and he placed his hand on Hermione's arm, "Miah? Do not hit him he will not forgive you a second time."

She turned and slapped Hadrian, "You-you idiot," tears gathered in her eyes, "Don't do that to me ever again." she hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Miah, I will tell you what happened later." she nodded and he walked down towards the head table, "Dumbledore we have to have a talk you and me."

"About what Harry?"

"Are you deaf or just dumb Professor? I have asked you repeatedly to call me Mr. Potter or Lord Potter, yet you persist to call me by my given name."

"Mr. Potter, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about abduction? Or line theft? Or forced marriage? Or breaking a bond?" Hadrian growled

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't," Hadrian sneered sarcastically, "I have been in a coma since you decided to try and marry me to Ginerva, and my magic reacted badly and attacked me."

"I did not try to marry you to-"

"NO! But you did try to remove my betrothal."

"I just-"

"You wanted to prove that my betrothal with Hermione was less than real, I will tell you now Professor my betrothal cannot be stopped by you or any other." Hadrian growled when Dumbledore opened his mouth again. "Goodbye Headmaster, I'm removing myself from your so called protection and school. I will never set my foot in this school as long as you are the headmaster." Hadrian turned, took Hermione's hand and began walking out, "You are not the light side Headmaster and I will not defend you or your Order of Flaming Sheep."

As they walked by the Potter group, they all stood up and followed their leader out the Hall and up to their dorm.

Inside the hall McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and hissed "You have just alienated the one person who would have helped you win this hellish war, I will not sit here while you think you have done the right thing. I held my tongue when you placed Hadrian with that horrible family but no more. I will find a way to get you removed from the post as headmaster, consider this my resignation." She stood and with a Scottish brogue she cursed the headmaster, Dumbledore lost all his hair and boils began to break out on his skin, she marched out of the hall before Dumbledore could do anything.

Professors Sprout and Flitwik glared at Dumbledore, "I agree with Minerva, you have gone too far headmaster." Sprout said, "I will stay but only for the children, if they were not here I would resign immediately."

"I will also stay but I agree with Pomona." Flitwik said.

Dumbledore sat there shocked, why couldn't they see he was doing this for the best?

Hadrian and his group hurried up to their dorm and he continued to his room and began to pack, "Jamey?" Hermione looked at him while he flung everything into his trunk, "Jamey? Look at me, please?"

Hadrian looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry Miah, I can't stay here. I have to go."

"Then take me with you." She pleaded

He sighed "If you go with me there is no guarantee that you will ever get an education, or that you will live."

"Can you see this?" She shoved her wrist in front of his face, the cuff catching the light and shining brightly, "This shows that I will stand by you forever, that we belong together and don't you forget about that."

"I will not trap you Miah, the decision has to be yours."

Hermione walked towards him, she looked deeply into his eyes, "For better or worse, in sickness and in health Jamey, I know it will be dangerous I knew that when we started courting. We are together in this no matter what." Hermione placed one hand on his chest and the other on his neck and she pulled him into a kiss. "I love you Jamey, now and forever."

"I love you too Miah," He smiled and nodded, "You better pack then."

Hermione shook her head and pulled him out to the common room where their group stood, "Everyone Hadrian and I will leave Hogwarts," everyone seemed to hold their breath, "We will not ask you to come with us, and it's your own choice if you want to come."

They all looked at each other, Fred and George stepped forward "Hadrian you are-"

"Our little brother we will-"

"Follow you to V-Voldemort and back-"

"So we will pack our things now." With that they walked to their room to pack.

"I will go with you too, I will only ask one thing," Dean Thomas said "Can my family come too? They are not safe when V-V-He is hunting muggles and muggleborn."

"Of course" Hadrian smiled, "My plan is to go to Potter Manor and your families is more than welcome."

When everything was packed and ready, everyone in their group had decided to go with Hadrian with Astoria Greengrass as an added member.

They walked as a group out of the castle and there they almost ran into Professor McGonagall who had a tartan bag in one hand.

"Professor?" Hermione smiled at her favourite professor

"Hello Miss Granger, I wondered if you would perhaps have an available spot for your old teacher."

Hadrian laughed "Of course we have a spot for you, Aunt Min."

"Thank you." She nodded.

Hadrian smiled when they passed the wards of Hogwarts and he smiled when twenty pops were heard and twenty goblins including his mom and dad were there, Silverhair grabbed her son and Hermione, hugging them tightly.

"You will never do this again Hadrian; if you do I will kill you." Silverhair said

"I'm sorry to have worried you mom, I will try not to do it again."

"Where were you?" Silverhair shook her son,

"I will tell you later when others can't overhear."

Silverhair nodded and gave them a portkey, "I will see you later." She smiled "Ironclaw."

The portkey activated and two seconds later they stood in a great ballroom. It was done in cream coloured marble, red drapes accented the arches all around the ballroom. The Potter shield and credo hung above the main table.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, my ancestral home." Hadrian smiled, "Lina?" with a pop a house elf stood before them, "Hello Lina, please help my friends, some of them wants their families to come here. Tell the other elves to help move them in, they are muggles and you have to be careful not to be seen by other muggles."

"I will tell them Lord Potter."

She began to move away when Hadrian said "And when you have instructed the other elves, come back we need to get Hermione's parents." Lina bowed and popped away.

"My parents?"

"Yes they need to be safe and this is one of the safest places. Sanguini helped me with the wards and I will get the goblins to help too."

"I trust you, so this is your home."

"Our Miah, our home, if you want to live here."

"If we are to live here I demand a tour of this place, and to know where it is."

"Of course, as soon as we get Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Lina popped back in and Hadrian took one of her hands, Hermione linked their arms and with a small pop they appeared in Hermione's house.

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?"

"Hermione what are you doing here? In the middle of your school year no less." Mrs. Granger said as she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands.

"Mom!" Hermione hugged her mother close.

"What is it my sweet?"

"Where is dad we need to talk to you two?"

"At the clinic sweet, he is working there was an emergency but he should be home soon." She looked up and noticed Hadrian for the first time.

"Hello Mrs. Granger."

"Hello Hadrian, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, whatever you have is fine."

Mrs. Granger nodded; she turned and walked into the kitchen. "I hope we didn't worry mom too much."

"Don't worry Miah, if she is anything like you she will be strong enough to handle anything. Which reminds me I have to contact Remus and Tonks, they would want to help us."

"Yes we have to do that, and you have to explain what happened to you and why you were gone."

"I will explain everything, but for now we have to get your mom and dad away from this place."

The door opened and a cheerful voice said, "Helen, I'm home."

"Chris you're home." Helen hurried to the door, "Our daughter is home."

Chris froze; if that boy had made his daughter pregnant he would kill him. He followed his wife into the living room and saw Hermione and Hadrian sitting on the couch.

"So why are you home?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Hermione flew into her father's arms.

Chris looked up as he saw Hadrian stand, "You, come with me now!" he ordered and marched the young man out, "I pride myself on being a man that does not beat around the bush, so I will ask you now and answer me with the truth." Hadrian nodded, "Is she pregnant?"

"No sir, she is not we have not done anything except kiss and hold hands."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I would not do that to her. But we need to tell you and your wife something, so can we go into the living room again?"

Chris nodded and they walked back into the room, Hermione stood and glared at her dad, "Really? You thought I was pregnant? You raised me to be smarter than that, and you know it."

"Relax Miah, he is only trying to protect you." Hadrian kissed her cheek and pulled her down onto the couch again. "What we tell you now is horrible and unpleasant but you two must hear us out and then decide what to do."

They spend the next hour explaining the war and the different sides, Hadrian was the leader of his side and Hermione was in danger.

Helen cried and Chris began pacing, "Helen start packing we are leaving," he looked at Hadrian, "Please come with me."

Hadrian nodded and they walked into the kitchen and Chris shut the door, "What do you want to talk about sir?"

"I want to take Hermione away from here."

Hadrian nodded, "I had hoped you would do that, I have an island in the Aegean Sea it is hidden from everyone who doesn't know where it is. Take her there."

"You want me to take her away even though you are betrothed?"

"That is the reason I want to keep her safe, I love your daughter sir more than life itself. If keeping her from me, keeps her safe then do that."

Chris stared at him for a few minutes, "Very well, we will go with you." Hadrian frowned, "You proved to me that you only want to keep her safe, and I respect that."

The two men shook hands and nodded to one another, a bond formed between them.

As the family packed a bit Hadrian felt a shiver, something was wrong terribly wrong. "Lina!" she stood before him in a manner of seconds, "Take the Grangers to Potter Manor, NOW! HERMIONE COME HERE NOW!"

Hermione hurried down the stairs, "Hadrian what is it?"

"Something is wrong." They stood together as the door suddenly opened...

* * *

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lord James Potter, 1960 – 1981**

Our family was never supposed to get this book, but my cousin died and I was made heir of our family this is my first entry to our grimoire. I only hope I can live up to our family history, and I wish to prove that I can...

September 1971, today I met the woman I'm going to marry, her name is Lily Evans and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She ignores me and is friends with Snape; perhaps that is what I like about her she has a big heart to care for him...

We did it! We really did it, we became animagus and now I turn into a stag, Sirius into a grim and Peter into a rat. Now we can be with Remus when he turns into a wolf by the full moon, we tested it out last night and Remus accepted us all as pack. Sirius thought it would be nice to have nicknames for our forms so Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, Remus is Moony and I am Prongs...

I'm going to kill Padfoot! I will kill him one thing is to prank Snape but to lead him out to the Shrieking Shack on a night with a full moon. That is inexcusable, Snape hates me even more now, and he thinks I could not save him for anything other than my own vanity and pride...

I marry Lily Evans, I love her dearly and I hope I can make her happy, we will be Lord and Lady Potter. Padfoot will be here soon, as my best man he will tease me and properly try to hex me. Professor Dumbledore has asked us to be in the Order of the Phoenix, Lily was hesitant at first but we decided to join the cause and fight Voldemort...

Today is the 31st October 1981, we had to go into hiding, our infant son Hadrian is in grave danger; Dumbledore told us the prophecy and placed the Fidelius Charm over Godric's Hollow. I would have moved us to Potter Manor but I need to gather allies and call in old debts, Sirius was our secret keeper but he suggested letting Peter carry the secret. After all no one will suspect Peter to have such a vital secret, Sirius is my best friend and we decided to let Peter be the secret keeper. If Remus has betrayed us I will never forgive him, this is the last thing I will write for now hopefully I will gain enough allies.

Hopefully we will end this terrible war, but for now I will send this to Gringotts and tomorrow I will send Lily and Hadrian to Potter Manor where they will be safe.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. Here is a new chapter, a bit longer than last time special thanks to csheila, discb, Vegasman59, Loner Kid, geetac and daithi4377, your reviews keep me writing and trying to do better. **

**Sunsethill, I hoped that you would get the breathless feeling in the last chapter, because things are going fast even for Hadrian. The thing with Hermione's dad was just me thinking if my sister who is fifteen returned home from school early and had a boy with her, well that would be my dads reaction. **

**I have gotten a lot of reaction with the timing of James sending Lilly and Hadrian to safety in Potter Manor, I hope this will be explained to your satisfaction in the Grimoire in this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The door opened to reveal Tonks she smiled, "Wotcher Hadrian, I would suggest we get out of here before the Order arrive. But then again we could wait and see what they want."

"Hey Tonks, what are you doing here?" Hadrian asked her.

"Silverhair contacted me; she insisted that I protected Hermione's parents. So I have been camping outside for four months."

"Thank you for protecting my parents Tonks." Hermione smiled.

They heard several pops and Tonks looked at Hadrian for his orders Hadrian smiled predatorily, if Ragnok had been there he would have been proud, and opened the door.

"Harry?" Arthur Weasley smiled as he saw the young man, "Albus said Hermione's parents could be in danger and we should move them to a more secure location."

"There is no need Mr. Weasley," Hadrian smirked, "They have been taken to a secure location."

The other people on the front step nodded and smiled, Dumbledore walked to the door and sighed, "Hadrian, please listen to me."

Hadrian looked at the old man, he knew he had to tell the old man his reasoning he sighed and nodded, "You have 10 minutes."

Dumbledore smiled perhaps the boy would listen to reason. They walked into the kitchen and sat by the table, Hermione held Hadrian's hand and Tonks stood guard behind them. "Tic tock Headmaster, your time is wasting away."

"Hadrian you must see that only our combined efforts can end this war. You need to come back to Hogwarts with me and you will be protected."

"I will not return to your school or be a sheep ever again."

"But we need to work together..."

"Can I be frank?" Hadrian interrupted, the old man nodded, "I grew up in an abusive environment, every time I did something better than my cousin I was punished, every time something happened that couldn't be explained or something bad happened to the Dursley's I was punished. Then on my 11th birthday, I get a letter from a magic school, telling me that I am a wizard, that my mom was a talented witch and that my dad wasn't a drunk who got himself and mom killed in a car accident."

There was a pregnant pause after this, Hermione ran a hand soothingly up and down his arm and Tonks got Hadrian a glass of water.

"Then I go to a magical castle, supposedly the safest place in the UK. But first year I am attacked by a teacher who is possessed by Voldemort's spirit, second year I am bitten and attacked by a basilisk and Voldemort's spirit, third year I am supposedly hunted by the man who betrayed my parents, whom you could have gotten a trail but you didn't and then last year,"

Hadrian growled he stood and began to pace, "You resurrected a tournament where people have died, for 7th years only, and force me with a false signature no less to participate against dragons, mermaids and all sorts of creatures. Might I add that your explanation, that the cup creates a magically binding contract, is invalid as the signature wasn't mine? A simple authenticity spell would have shown that it wasn't mine and the contract would have been negated. Then against all odds I win, me a fourth year against three seventh years, and grab the Triwizard Cup, with another student making it a Hogwarts victory, again I was face to face with Voldemort and saw my classmate and friend die.

When I get back to Hogwarts, I am whisked away by a professor who as it turns out is a disguised death eater. He impersonates your old friend and you do not even notice?" Hadrian sighed, "I am tired of this game headmaster you want me to defeat Voldemort, but you do not wish to train me, you did not save me from the Dursleys abuse and you continue to lie and betray me with your actions and words. Why would I ever want to fight by your side?"

"But Hadrian you have to see..."

"See what Headmaster? That you have treated me like a pawn from a chess game, ready to be sacrificed and then put away before the next game. I will not stand for this treatment any longer, I am a Potter of the long noble line of Potters, their blood flows through my veins, and their knowledge is mine and their decisions mirror mine." Hadrian said the words invoking the old family magic to hold him to his promise. "I will end this war and if you do get in my way, you will be removed and placed where you cannot harm others again. This I promise you Headmaster, and if you ever try to remove my betrothal I will remove your head."

"But Harry..."

"But nothing Headmaster I am tired, so tired. You never tell me anything, not even that my father was working towards ending this war. You keep your secrets no matter how much it costs other people; I will not trust you again. Your intentions are not bad but you put too much trust in others."

"Harry please I only want to..."

Hadrian stood and offered his arm to Hermione, "Let's get out of here Miah."

She took his arm and smiled gently, "Yes, goodbye Headmaster. Come along Tonks."

Together they left the stunned Headmaster and Lina popped in to take them away. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in the Granger's kitchen staring at nothing. He sat there thinking, Hadrian's words had affected him. Was he really that cruel? He had neglected to look in on the boy; he had not visited Mrs. Figg to hear anything about the boy's living conditions. He had felt the wards, but he had written it off as a minor hurt. Looking back now he could see that the wards reacted far too much to be accidents.

Arthur came into the kitchen and found Albus sitting on a chair, silent and pensive, "Are we needed for anything else Albus?"

"No Arthur not right now."

"Then I will tell the others to go home. Molly is properly worried about me."

Albus nodded, Arthur left the kitchen again, and perhaps he should have done more to shield the boy. He began to realize all his flaws and what he had missed. Alastor's strange behaviour, which seemed like he had lost a bit more of his sanity to his ever growing paranoia and distrust of everything. The Triwizard Tournament, he could have helped Hadrian instead of letting the boy solve things on his own. He should not have let the papers drag the boy's name through the mud.

Albus sighed and apperated back to the castle.

In Potter Manor, Hermione finally convinced her parents she was all right and everyone convened in the ballroom, where round tables with food beckoned them all to dinner.

"I would like to welcome you all to Potter Manor; in the next couple of days I will speak with you all and share my plans, but for now get settled and let's eat." Hadrian smiled as they all tucked in.

After their dinner Hadrian invited Remus, Silverhair, Ragnok, Tonks, Hermione and Sanguini to a talk in his private rooms. They followed him to the second floor, opened a big mahogany door with the Potter crest carved into it and invited them all to sit. All the furniture was made of mahogany and dark red cushions, there were no paintings on the walls. Three doors led to a bathroom, a bedroom and a hallway connecting the Lord's room to that of the Lady.

Hadrian seated himself in a two person couch, Tonks and Remus sat in the other two person couch and Ragnok, Silverhair and Sanguini sat on the comfortable chairs. Warm cocoa and a glass of blood were waiting on the table and everyone grabbed a mug or glass.

"Now I owe you all an explanation, let's begin with the fight in Hogsmeade." Hadrian sighed, "The fight was hard and I got separated from Miah, I fought by myself and I was wounded, my magic was severely depleted and I felt like I could not go on much longer."

Sanguini smiled and swirled the blood in his glass, "This is where I come in I was waiting for Lord Potter when I smelled blood. I was hoping to taste Lord Potter on that day, perhaps also Lady Hermione's blood. I found Lord Potter, wiping the blood away so he could see his enemies and I decided to help out a bit."

"I didn't hurt that you got a free meal out of it did it Lord Sanguini?" Hadrian laughed.

"Well I am not one who turns down a free meal Lord Potter."

"Please can you at least call me Hadrian when you speak of me?"

"Very well, I caught Hadrian before he collapsed, his only thought was of Lady Hermione but I could hear his heart struggling. He was going to die; I knocked him out and used some of my blood to heal his wounds. I took him from Hogsmeade, because there was no guarantee that he wouldn't become like me." Sanguini drained his glass, "He developed a fever and I feared that he would not survive the night, his magic fought the change and a bright light burned my blood from his body. My healers confirmed it."

Hadrian smiled, "I woke the next morning in Sanguinis home and as he explained that I was not a vampire. I felt something rip, something inside of me like I was losing a limb. I know now that the headmaster tried to sever my betrothal with Miah, he used a bit of my hair or blood, as that is the way one member of the bond would sever it. He hadn't counted on my magic lashing out, and attacking me, forcing me into a coma."

"I arranged healers for Hadrian, they recommended that I gave him potions that kept up his strength, and otherwise let him work this out." Sanguini looked at Hermione, "I would have brought you to him if it would have helped, but the healers advised against it. Hadrian's magic would have lashed out and hurt you; it would have ended with you dead or in a coma as well."

"I forgive you," Hermione smiled and intertwined her and Hadrian's fingers, "But if you ever leave me again without a word I will hunt you down and chain you to the house."

"Kinky." Tonks said with a teasing smile, "It is always the quiet ones."

Hermione blushed and Sanguini chuckled, "I know why you have chosen her Hadrian, she has a spirit, one should fight for the right to be near it."

"She is my love."

Sanguini looked long and hard into Hadrian's eyes and then he rose gracefully, "Lord Potter, I will hereby formally accept your offer of an alliance between you and the vampire kind."

Hadrian stood, "What will this alliance cost me?"

"Your eyes are old and you do not trust me, that is good never trust a vampire. I want to taste that spirit."

Hadrian looked at Hermione, "Your offer is generous, but I will not bargain with Miah like that, she is her own person and I am the one lucky enough to be in her company."

"Luckily I am clever enough to decide on my own." Hermione stood and with a swish of her wand she had made a shallow cut on her palm, she accioed the glass and a scrougify later, she fisted her hand above the glass and let some of her blood fill the glass. When she deemed it enough, she opened her hand and Tonks cast an episky.

She handed the glass to Sanguini, "To your health Lord Sanguini."

"No to yours." he tipped the glass and tasted her blood. The vampire growled and breathed deeply, "Delicious flavour, very powerful."

Hermione laughed, "It should be, I gave you the blood willingly, which means that it was more magical than the blood you usually take from your victims."

Sanguini bowed deeply, "I am in your debt Lady Hermione and this will keep me strong for a long while." He kissed her hand gently.

"Keep your charms to yourself Sanguni or I will be forced to do something you won't like." Hermione said sweetly. They all laughed, "I have only two questions to you Jamey."

"What is it?"

"Your eyes, when you walked into the Great Hall your eyes glowed golden, why did they do that? And how could your magic keep you from turning into a vampire?"

"I don't know, as far as I know my eyes never change from their usual green colour."

"I may have an answer to that," Ragnok said, "When you did the ritual, you received more power from your mature self. When a wizard becomes of age, he gains more power and reaches his full magical potential. You gained a fraction of that power, he would have been very powerful and your eyes show that power. I also believe that Hogwarts is fuelling your magic, Regan Potter was a noble man but you know as well as I that your ancestors had Hogwarts in their blood."

"I know father."

"Jamey? What does Ragnok mean ritual and mature self?"

Hadrian sighed and stood, "I need to rest, so I will bid you all goodnight." he offered his arm to Hermione, "Walk with me I will show you your room."

Together they walked down to the next door; it was made of oak a rosebush was carved into the wood. Inside was a comfortable sitting room with two couches in a light cream colour, a small table made of oak; a desk made of oak and a private fireplace, there was a door to the left and two doors to the right. They sat on one of the couches.

"This is and will always be the private rooms' belonging to the present Lady Potter, through the first door on the right is your bedroom and walk in closet, the second door leads to a hallway between your room and mine. The left door leads to a private bathroom. There is no paintings in here so all your conversations will be private."

"It's wonderful Jamey, now tell me please."

Hadrian sighed, "All right Miah, the book I gained from my future self and it contained his spirit. He led a hard life and he sacrificed his life to come and help me. I had three options; the first was that I could let him fade into nothing resulting in his death. Secondly I could give him some of my life force and thereby make him my twin, but then my life would be tied to him and my life would be halved. The last option was to let him merge with me keeping him here but only with his memories, thoughts and skills. He would be a part of me and he would get a chance to live."

"And you merged with him?"

"Yes I did, all his memories, skills and strengths are mine to use."

"Will this change our relationship?" Hermione looked down, "I mean does he even want me?"

Hadrian smiled and stood he offered her a hand and she stood with his help, "Look at me Miah."

She raised her head slowly and looked into his eyes, they seemed older somehow she hadn't noticed. She searched his eyes and in those green depths, were a love stronger than anything she had ever known before.

He smiled gently "Do you see how much we love you?"

"Jamey, I..." her voice faltered and she looked away.

"I love you Miah, I will do everything I can do to protect you. I will never betray you because without you I do not want to live."

She looked up in shock, "Don't say that, you are more important than I am."

"No Miah, I will not live without you."

"But..."

"No that is how I feel."

They stood looking at each other for a while; they enjoyed the silence and the relaxed atmosphere.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it Jamey?"

"In my family there is a prophecy, it has existed since Lord Rion Potter was the head of the Potter family, he visited a seer and she told him of his family's future."

"Jamey do not worry I don't believe in that, you live your own life."

"I have to worry Miah," Hadrian hugged her close, "She told him that one day the Potter family would be destroyed so only one last Potter would stand. He would be of a direct masculine line from the first Potter, and he would do great or terrible things. So you see that last Potter is me, I am the last and maybe my actions will be terrible and death will follow me."

She pulled away from him and smiled, "You are good Jamey, so good. You could never be evil, and you will end this war and peace will reign."

"I have to do something that will change me and I want to send you away."

Hermione grabbed onto his collar and narrowed her eyes, "If you try to send me away, I will return and I am your betrothed and that means that we belong together."

"I had to try." Hadrian gave her a crooked smile.

"What is it that you have to do?"

"It can wait until tomorrow; for now sleep well and may the stars watch over you my Miah."

"Goodnight Jamey, sleep well" she kissed his cheek, "May the moon give you strength."

As Hadrian got into bed that night he went over his plan again, he knew he had to do what he had planned but that didn't make his decision easier. He had written letters to Alpha Ulric Small, Lady Aurelia Poirier and Lady Marigold Vega, they would arrive tomorrow.

Things were happening very fast, so fast he almost couldn't believe it

The next morning arrived with snow and a beautiful winter wonderland outside; the elves of Potter Manor had decorated the ballroom with holly and garlands of golden vines. A big Christmas tree was placed in one end, candles burned on the branches and on the top a star shone. Under the tree were gifts and of course the elves had made sure that the frost still clung to the needles on the tree, so everyone would be reminded of the beautiful outdoors.

The younger students was the first ones up and they saw the beautiful sight and the tables with the fresh food ready they got exited this Christmas would be one of the best. Slowly everyone found their way to the ballroom; they all got silent when Hadrian and Hermione walked in followed by two beautiful women and a rugged looking man and a well dressed aristocratic looking man.

"Good morning everyone," Hadrian smiled, "Let me introduce our guests to you all, this is Lady Aurelia Poirier she is a representative of the veela population," Lady Aurelia curtsied towards them all, "Lady Marigold Vega head priestess of Avalon," Everyone gasped this was a great honour, "And Ulric Small Alpha of the great Southern Werewolf pack." Ulric smiled and waved a bit. "Now let's get some breakfast."

They sat down and began eating, when breakfast ended they stood again and Hadrian smiled, "I have to leave you all for a bit but in my absence you will all learn from Ulric, Aurelia, Sanguini and McGonagall. You will all be taught defensive and offencive spells and how to use them in this war. Those of you who are too young will be taught healing and defence spells. Marigold will send one of her priestesses, and she will teach healing to everyone who wants to learn."

Hadrian smiled and took Hermione's hand, "I'm ready Jamey." She smiled sweetly.

"I know. Goodbye everyone."

Hadrian and Hermione rose and walked over to Marigold who took both of their hands and they disappeared in a white light.

"Right," Ulric said while he shook his head, "Let's get started, everyone who is a fifth year or above will be taught to fight you will have a tight schedule, from 7am-8am each morning we will run outside to get you in good physical condition, from 8am to 8:30 you will eat breakfast, then you will have training with McGonagall and Sanguini until 1 pm, from 1 pm to 2 pm you will eat lunch and then from 2 pm to 4 pm the healers will train you all in battlefield healing." Ulric smiled as everyone groaned the amount of work would be hard. "Of course after your healing course you will all meet me and Griphook, outside and in the next 2 hours, you will learn hand to hand combat, and how to use a weapon."

"Are you serious?" asked Dean

"Yes this is very important; we will be at war ladies and gentlemen." Ulric barked, "And when our allies arrive here you will get a more varied schedule, but until then this will be your days."

"Rinse and repeat." The Twins laughed.

Ulric nodded and looked at his watch, "Now eat up, you all need to go with Sanguini, he will be your taskmaster today. Hurry or you will be forced to work harder."

Everyone stuffed their remaining food into their mouths and hurried after Sanguini, the few younger students sat and looked at Ulric. "You guys have time to study and catch up on your work right now, but you will all be required to attend the battlefield healing course."

They all nodded and hurried to get their books, McGonagall walked over to Ulric, "Is it really necessary to treat the children so hard?"

"No dear lady," Ulric smiled, "But this will be a valuable lesson they will learn to perform magic when they are exhausted and tired, they will learn to function on less sleep and how to deal with stress. This will be worth a lot on the battlefield or when they are in trouble, they will be able to keep a clear head and continue even when their muscles and magic protests."

Minerva nodded, "I understand that, but to continue this everyday isn't that a bit harsh."

"Well this schedule will only serve until Marigold sends her support and our allies arrive, and then they will get easier days. So in about a week they will be on a more sedate pace but it will be good to see who blossoms under the hard schedule."

"Why?"

"Because those will be the ones, I will recommend for more training and possibly auror level training."

"That is a good idea; well I better go help the young ones."

"Goodbye dear Lady." Ulric bowed and flooed out to see his pack and relocate them to Potter manor.

A week later and Hermione came back; she smiled and walked into the ballroom. In there she saw everyone in her year with their heads bowed into their breakfast some of them were even sleeping.

Ulric smiled and walked over to her, "Good morning Lady Hermione."

"Good morning Ulric, what happened with everyone?"

"Oh they are just being trained, it's hard but many of them hold promise."

"Promise?"

"Oh yes, they adjusted to the harsh training and I will recommend harsher training for them."

"I would like to join them; I trained with Hadrian's trainer Mr. Grey and I have received lessons from him in the last week."

"Mr. Grey? You are very lucky he is one of the most skilled men with a weapon. Do you think we could get him here to train the advanced students?"

"I don't know he was hired by Lord Ragnok." Hermione smiled, "Perhaps Ragnok can hire him again if I ask him."

"Do that Lady Hermione." Ulric winked at her and cleared his throat, "GET UP IT'S TIME FOR YOUR TRAINING!"

At his shout everyone jumped and the twins laughed, "Here we go again, perhaps he will not be as harsh as this morning?" Fred said

"Has he ever taken it easy with us all?" George asked

"No."

"Then I don't think you should get your hopes up."

"MOVE IT!" Ulric interrupted them, and they ran out, "By the way Lady Hermione, is Lord Potter not with you?"

"No we trained separately this week, I suspect that he will return later tonight."

Ulric hummed when she left and shook his head, he didn't think Hadrian would be back that night. Not while Marigold had her claws in him."

* * *

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lady Lilly Potter, 1979 – 1981**

**I write this for my sweet son Hadrian. **

**Hadrian I am so sorry if I am not there when you grow up, I hope to have been there, but if I wasn't then I am deeply sorry. You were the light of my life from the moment I first felt you kick, you are a bright baby and you scare me daily with your accidental magic, our healer says that he have never seen a baby so young with so much magic. You make me laugh, make me dance with you in my arms, you love ice cream and makes me want to kill Sirius for giving you a child sized broom; you have inherited your fathers talent on a broom. You my sweet son have the best from me and your father and I wish to see you grown. **

**If you have read your fathers entry you will know that he has tried to get me to take you and hide in Potter Manor. **

**I know that he wishes to use himself as a decoy so you and I will be safe. Hadrian my place is by your father's side and I plan on telling him that, someone once said "Love is a single soul inhabiting two bodies", that is the way I feel about your father. I love him so dearly and I could never leave him even if he were to continue to try and convince me that I have to leave I will stay by him until the end.**

**I hope you can forgive me my choice if we died. Forgive me my son and find the other half of your soul. Love sweetheart and live I will watch over you always.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello again everyone, here is the new chapter of Back Again. Let me tell you writers block is crap and my muse decided to take an extended vacation, and when she came back she inspired me elsewhere but now I am writing again and I hope I can get more chapters to you all soon. Also a new story might be starting soon just a short one because inspiration hit me.**

Before we begin, I would like to address something that left me a little mad, I got a review and of course everyone is entitled to their own opinion. But this review began by pointing out how bad my English was, then it moved onto plot holes they thought was impossible to overcome and then claimed that they couldn't waste time reading my work...  
Well excuse me but wasn't that just pointless, first of all in my profile it says that I am in fact not a native English speaker and that I have no Beta. There will always be plot holes as this is fanfiction and not the real world, a lot of time has been put into my writing and if you don't like my work then stop, close the tab, close the internet, no one is forcing you to be here.

Sorry I just had to get it out -.- now constructive criticism is welcome, and thank you to all my reviewers and readers, it is all of you that keeps this story going.

* * *

Hadrian sighed, the island was beautiful. It was surrounded by a barrier like the fidelus but it was penetrable when one knew the password. The only way to get to the island was to call a boat from the island and then travel over the water. The first ting Hadrian noticed was the big manor white with a glass roof, it towered over the rest of the buildings on the small island all the other buildings were gray or brown made from wood or stone. Marigold walked with him to one of the wooden homes and gave him a key, "This is your home, go in and rest we will speak more at a later time".  
Hadrian did as she wanted he made himself home in the small house, it had two chairs and a small table, a small bedroom with a small wardrobe, a small kitchen and two comfortable chairs in front of a small fireplace. He made himself a sandwich and began eating it this place was very nice, so peaceful and calm. He relaxed by the fire and as he stared into the fire he began forgetting about the world, Voldemort and his responsibilities.

Meanwhile there was a meeting in Potter Manor, Hermione, Ulric, Aurelia, Ragnok, Silverhair and Amelia was sitting in the war room. Amelia began the meeting, "We have to get more people on our side, and we need more fighters. Does anyone have any ideas on how to get more people?"

"The southern werewolf pack is with you all I have arranged for the leaders of the western and eastern wolf pack's to meet with Lord Potter when he returns." Ulric said.

"Sorry but I really have to ask," Hermione said, "Why is it the southern wolf pack and the eastern?"

"Because we have divided ourselves like that, the southern wolf pack belongs to the south. The eastern to the east and so on, that way we won't go into each other's territories. There are of course sometimes when the system doesn't work but all in all it keeps the peace."

"What about the North do they not have a wolf pack?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes they do." Ulric sighed, "The northern wolf pack is lead by Fenrir Greyback, who is a killer and a supporter of Voldemort."

"Oh." Hermione looked down.

"I have arranged for our people to unite with you, but we are not fighters." Aurelia sighed, "We can be when angered and that is why most of the Veela community keeps to themselves. Some a willing to fight but most are not, I also have at least thirty volunteering to be healers."

Ragnok stood, "The Irontooth Clan is ready to fight, and we will show these wizards why Goblins are feared." He smiled a cruel smile, "I will meet with the other clan leaders and ask them to fight with us."

"We could ask the centaurs and the house elves." Hermione suggested.

"The centaurs are too busy looking at the stars to be of any help." Amelia stated drily, "Did you say house elves?"

"Yes." The others stared at her as if she had gotten mad, "Just listen to me before you judge me as crazy. I know it sounds strange, but house elves are powerful and can be of great use they can apparate into wards and homes without magic reacting to their presence."

They still looked doubtful, "Okay wait a second, Dobby!" she yelled and a second later Dobby stood before them in new blue and red striped socks.

"What can Dobby do for Hadrian's Miah?"

Hermione giggled, "Nice socks Dobby. Can you duel me?"

"No," Dobby shook his head so fast his ears flopped around his head, "Hadrian said keep his Miah safe."

"You do not have to hurt me you only need to show these fine people what your magic can do." Dobby looked dubiously at her still, "We will cast a cushion charm on the room so I am not hurt." She offered

"But..."

"Please Dobby, besides Aurelia is a trained healer and can heal anything."

Finally Dobby relented with the cushion charms cast, they stood and Hermione raised her wand. Dobby raised his hand and with a small movement Hermione was thrown back and caught by Ulric.

"Dobby is sorry." Dobby began pulling his ears and tears gathered in his eyes.

"No Dobby," Hermione got out of Ulric's arms and took both of Dobby's hands in her own, "Thank you, you did exactly as I wanted."

They smiled at each other, "That was amazing." Ulric said.

"Who knew that house elves had so much magic?" Amelia said, "Perhaps we should do as you said and see if the house elves will help us."

"Perhaps if we promised them to be treated fairly and kindly they would help." Hermione said

"Help?" Dobby looked up, "Yous want Dobby's help?"

"Yes but we want more than your help, we want as many house elves as we can get to help us against Voldemort."

"Dobby cannot help, he is bound to Hadrian."

"I thought you were free?" Hermione said

"No, house elves is bound to keep alive."

"So Hadrian wanted you to serve him?"

"No but Dobby always served Hadrian, also a long time before Dobby feels."

They all shook their heads but smiled anyway, "Thank you for the demonstration Dobby." Amelia said, "Now I will go call in a few favours."

They left the meeting and Amelia went back to the ministry, she walked into her office. Her desk was full of papers, she sat down and began going through them, and a knock on her door disturbed her.

"Enter!"

Mad Eye Moody walked into her office, "Good afternoon Bones."

"Good afternoon Moody, what can I do for you today?"

"The new recruits are ready to face the test, except one."

"Who?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, she has not been training with the rest for a while now."

"That is because she qualified for special training with the Hammer."

"Really?" Moody stared at her, "How did she pull that one off?"

"Well she was recommended by Mr. Grey and the goblin clan called Irontooth."

Moody nodded, "Grey only trains the best; I heard his daughter was training under Hu Qiang. Tough son of a bitch likes to break his students and then put them back together again."

"Yes she will be a valuable asset, if she doesn't do what her father did."

"You mean turn down every offer and then training only the ones he found different or special?"

"Yes, he always was special."

"And a goblin clan recommended Tonks? The girl will beat us all one day with those friends."

"Yes she will be trained and I think she will be one of the best when she returns, after all she can disguise as anyone if she wants to. I feel old sometimes."

"We should get together all of us, the old ones we need to see each other more often."

"Perhaps," Amelia thought for a bit then she smiled, "We should after all there is no such thing as an ex-auror."

"They are only off active duty." Moody took a drink from his flask, "Do you want a sip?"

"Only if you aren't drinking the same acidic substance, if it's the same I'd rather not. I got enough of that stuff when we worked together."

Every day was the same for Hadrian, breakfast and a quick wash at home before going for a daily walk and then he would spend three hours training with Marigold, then a quick lunch and after that he helped with the chores and cleaned his home. They had a communal dinner by the big fire and then he went to bed. The routine was simple but he enjoyed his life here, after all his life had always been on this island since he was a baby.  
Hadrian woke one morning rested and ready to face the day, as he walked out of his front door he smiled "Hello Cathy, how are you this morning?"

"Oh good morning Hadrian, I am fine and yourself?"

"Very well." Hadrian laughed, "Well I'm going for a walk."

He waved at Cathy and began his walk on his way he greeted several others and smiled everyone knew each other and he loved that about his home.

He walked through a group of trees and out to the beach he sat down and relaxed. Suddenly he heard a sound that was not one he recognized, he looked around and saw a woman sitting by the water crying.

He got up to help her, "Excuse me, are you all right?" he reached out to her but when he neared her she disappeared.

"Perhaps I should tell Marigold about this?" he mumbled, after all girls crying on the beach and then disappearing were very strange.

His training with Marigold was harder than ever she pushed him and kept pushing until he created an illusion hiding an apple on the table. She then insisted that he should make the illusion cover the table so she wouldn't see the entire table. Sweat poured down his face when he finally managed to conceal the table.

"Very good Hadrian, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special."

"Thank you High Priestess." He bowed his head.

"No need for that," with her hand on his face she pulled his face up and smiled as she saw his eyes, "I hope you are happy here my Hadrian, you know that if you need anything or want to know anything you can come to me."

"I know, but I don't need anything right now. Do we have any new young priestesses?"

"No not until autumn, you know this."

So the girl was not a new priestess, maybe he was seeing things, "Yes I know, I'm going to go now."

"Very well Hadrian, keep practising."

In the end he did not tell Marigold, instead he continued to come to the beach everyday to see the woman and trying to comfort her. By the fourteenth day he sat the same place as always and there she was crying her heart out, "Please don't cry, fair lady."

He said it gently by now he had learnt that she disappeared if he yelled, startled her or touched her. She looked up and as their eyes met, Hadrian felt like the earth had disappeared from under his feet. Her brown eyes held his for a second, it seemed to last an eternity and then she vanished.

Hadrian went home in a trance, those eyes, why? Why did she... cry? How did he know that she looked beautiful when she smiled?

He prepared for bed and lay down, he had barely closed his eyes when he woke in a beautiful room he had seen those cream coloured couches and the small oak table before. Only he couldn't remember where, and something was missing.

"So you think something is missing, huh Hadrian?" A man stood in front of him and it was him or almost him.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hello Hadrian, I'm you or have you forgotten me? I wrote you to stop the horrible things that are happening in our world. My name is Harry"

"What things? Our home is peaceful and calm, we are happy no evil can reach us here."

The man snorted and frowned, "Oh yes if that island is your home, why do you keep seeing a woman crying? And it is not even a woman that is living on the island, why did you not report it to the high priestess?"

"I... I... I don't know."

"Will you allow me to tell you why?"

"Yes tell me."

Harry smiled, "Look at the door leading to this chamber, open it and look at the door."

Hadrian walked over to the normal door and opened it on the other side carved into the oak door were a rosebush, Hadrian felt faint and his hand shook as he reached out to touch the carving. "This room belongs to the only Lady of the house Potter, she... she..." Hadrian grabbed his head and sank to his knees. Tears gathered in his eyes,

"You know her." Harry walked over to him and kneeled before him, "She is the promise and the light."

"I... why don't I remember her?"

"Try Hadrian for both our sakes and for her, try to remember."

Hadrian closed his eyes and tried to remember the woman, "Hadrian?" a sweet voice asked, "So now you are a ward of Neville's grandmother and have two goblin parents? You also live in Gringotts and Longbottom Manor, does that sum it up?"

"Blacksteel." Hadrian mumbled.

"How dare you idiots treat someone like that? Is this really what the smartest house in Hogwarts does? Put others down? Just because she is different? We are all different no one here had the same upbringing or status, she is a human being and deserve respect, which one of you idiots took her shoes?" her voice was angry, but she was still beautiful he knew.

"For better or worse, in sickness and in health Jamey, I know it will be dangerous I knew that when we started courting. We are together in this no matter what. I love you Jamey, now and forever."

He felt the love in her voice and when he opened his eyes he saw the woman again she had tears running down her cheeks and he thought her beautiful again.

"Hermione?" he almost tasted the name, "Miah?"

Harry smiled, "We love her so." and touched his other half, he vanished.

"Jamey please." She reached out to him.

"No! This is not my life! I'm Hadrian James Potter, Blacksteel son of the Irontooth clan and I am betrothed to Hermione Jean Granger." Hadrian stood and his magic pulsed.

Hadrian opened his eyes and winced at the bright light, "No you do not wake up yet." Marigold told him and Hadrian felt sleep creep up on him again, "Relax child nothing can harm you."

Hadrian fought but he fell asleep again, he dreamed of clouds and endless hallways where a female voice called to him.

When Hadrian woke he shook his head, what a confusing dream. Hallways and clouds, he ought to get ready for his duties. He walked out of his house and began walking to the beach, something in him told him that he would see something important if he walked down to the beach and sat down. The air on the island was fresh and clean and he smiled as he sat down, nothing was better than his usual morning walks.

He heard crying and looked over to find a beautiful girl crying, "Who?"

Suddenly something snapped within him and he growled "Hermione, this isn't real." The world rippled and he felt sleepy again "LET ME GO!" He yelled and his eyes flashed golden, the world shattered around him.

He opened his eyes, sat up and saw Marigold lying on the floor, she gasped for breath, "You have kept me here?" Hadrian stood up and walked to her, "Were you ever a friend to me?"

She took a deep breath, "You have not been here long, and I was trying to teach you."

"Teach me?" Hadrian laughed harshly, "You were keeping me trapped inside my own mind, without keeping her in my life."

"I gave you peace for training."

"At the cost of my heart, do you know I saw her every day on the beach, I have responsibility and my honour, without that I would not be me and she is my light."

"I..."

"How long have you kept me here?" Hadrian grabbed her wrist, and she whimpered.

"It doesn't matter you are not fully trained yet."

"It matters to me," Hadrian tightened his grip, "How long?"

She cried out in agony, "Please let me go you are hurting me, you have been here for two weeks."

Hadrian let go of her and noticed that her wrist was burned where he had held it; she cradled it to her chest. "You held me here for two weeks? While my friends and family could have been killed or worse."

"No, if anything had happened you would have been released immediately."

"I do not trust you anymore."

"I don't expect you to trust me but you must complete your training."

"I don't think so." Hadrian began walking out when he felt something his memories were jumbled and he felt like he had two lives running parallel to each other. He hid his face in his hands while he tried to reconcile the two memories.

"Please just stay it will only be another week before I am done, then your memories will not rebel against you." She stood and her golden eyes met his, "The only way I could fully train you was to keep you locked in an illusion, by doing that I could make it night and day as many times as I needed it to be."

"I have to write Hermione, she must be worried."

Their eyes locked and Marigold smiled sadly, "You can't write her, not before you are sorted out, but I will send her a message saying that you only need another week before we are done."

Hadrian nodded gently, "Will you make sure that she is in the illusion or else I will break it again?"

"Of course if that will help your mind coping with the absence of her then of course." As she put Hadrian under the illusion again she mumbled, "And the darkness in you will diminish with her there." She had felt a great darkness in him when he woke from her illusion. A darkness that had attacked her wrist like fire, when he grabbed her.

* * *

**Extracts from the Potter grimoire: Lord Cadern Potter 1867-1940**

I write this on the day my second son is born, my wife Ainsley and I wished for a strong and healthy child and Fleamont is certainly that. Never in my life have I heard a child scream as he does when he wants something. His big brother, my 8 year old Charlus, is not as happy as we are but he will come around, after all it is a big change to go from being an only child to getting a sibling…

My sons do not get along they are arguing over everything, what to play, what to do and how to do it. They are a menace and I shudder to think what they will do to each other when they get older, at least Charlus will go to Hogwarts this year and Fleamont will be home. Perhaps some separation will help them to get along.

The Black Family contacted me today they hope for a marriage contract between the Potter and Black houses, their choice is Dorea, she is 5 years younger than my Charlus but as it is I will accept the contract. Together they will do great things I think…

Charlus introduced me to my grandson today Robert Potter, sweet child that he is have inherited the unruly hair the Potter family is cursed with but he has the regal appearance from the Blacks. Our worries are many in this world with Grindelwald out there, so it is good to be shown this little light…

Fleamont finally returned home, from his chosen exile in America, with an American witch, Miss. Euphemia Bellefleur, a beautiful and sweet girl. Her sweet disposition calmed my boys down before they began arguing again as usual. She is from an old pureblood family, originally from France and her family settled in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. She will be an asset for our family, she and Fleamont will be married on the 20th of May. I hope they will give me more grandchildren to spoil, and I hope that Euphemia's sweetness will bring my boys together.

I regret the day I became family with the Blacks, never in my life have I seen someone treated so bad. Dorea bless her soul tried to keep her family calm, but they refused to let Euphemia into their home stating that she was not 'pure' enough. Never in my life have I wanted to kill someone but if it should be anyone I would kill Cygnus Black for his black heart. I will never return to that house and I will not let my sweet daughter into the arms of those vultures again…


End file.
